Forbidden Addiction
by Starcrossedlover12
Summary: Niamh is a normal schoolgirl and Alex is one of the most feared vampires in Night World. So why does the very sight of Niamh turn the strong, blood-thirsty vampire into the tamest kitten? A story of love at it's worst. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

One

Niamh Vinehart never meant to discover Night World.

After all, the only thing that she thought was slightly weird about her was the fact that she was homeschooled-even at as old as sixteen she had never been to school properly before.

The night was getting dark outside as Niamh drew back the net curtains to stare out of the window. Her butterfly-blue eyes darted swiftly across the icy front yard and found their way up to the stars.

How beautiful it all was. Frozen in place by winter...

"Niamh!" Her baby sister, Emma, tugged on her jeans. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stargazing, Emmy," Niamh lifted her baby sister up onto her lap.

At four years old, Emma was a sturdy little girl with sun blonde curls and big cat-like green eyes.

Although, she had Niamh's feline aura, they were opposites.

Where Emma was like sunshine, Niamh was like nightfall.

Niamh had long dark hair and butterfly-blue eyes and skin like moondust. She was haunting, witchy...and beautiful- even though she didn't know it yet.

"Why?" Asked Emma, trying to nibble on the hem of her oyster-pink dress.

"Because the stars tell stories," Niamh smiled softly. She didn't expect Emma to understand the simple complexity of the stars; it was difficult for even Niamh to see.

"What stories?" Emma asked, her green eyes wide.

"Well-"

"Niamh! Are you in here?" Her mom opened the door and peered in at her two daughters sitting on the mantelpiece, looking up with faintly bemused expressions.

"Here, mom." Niamh said.

"You're father wants to talk to you," Her mom held out the phone in her hand. "It's about school."

"What about it? You're teaching us while Dad's away though, right?"

"Just talk to him." Mom smiled faintly.

::::::::::::

"School!" Exclaimed Niamh. "You're sending me to school? Why?"

"Well, if you're going to get a good job you'll need qualifications." Her dad reasoned from the other side of the world.

"I thought you wanted me to take over the tea house." Niamh said.

"God, Niamh, don't you want to do something more with your life than sell coffee to tourists?"

"Of course!" Niamh answered quickly.

In fact, taking over the tea house was the last thing she wanted for life. But she had thought that if she took it over then Emma could go away and become a lawyer or something.

School.

Niamh recounted endless shows she had watched where everyone was beach-blonde and suntanned. Everyone was gossiping and back-stabbing...

Could Niamh hope to keep up with that?

After all, the only life she had known was that of a small-town, tea house freak.

Niamh hung up mid-way in Dad's 'no-dating' speech.

So on top of still helping run the coffee shop they expected her to keep up with school too?

This was so not a free country.

"Niamh!" Emma yelled from the living room. "I want to talk to Daddy!"

"Sorry, Ems, I hung up," Niamh walked back into the room and met her mother's worried face.

"I don't know what Peter is thinking," She murmured. "Think of all the bullies and the drugs and the so-called 'parties'." She shuddered. "God knows how many teenage mothers there may be in this town."

"**_Mom_**!" Niamh protested.

"I'm just telling it like it is, honey. And no boyfriends _whatsoever_, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am." Niamh muttered.

Mom shot her a withering look. "Are you sulking? Stop being such a child and help me set dinner out."

Niamh glared at the carpet as she followed her mother.

So she wasn't supposed to grow up or be too young?

Sometimes life sucked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you staring off into space about?" Freya poked Alex in the back.

"Yeah, Al, you have been quiet." Emberlynn was looking at him too.

Alex sighed. It was a Sunday at the Black Iris and he just couldn't enjoy it.

"Some pretty vampire girl on your mind?" Teased Freya, the gold bangles on her slender, chocolate-coloured arms clattered as her hand rested on his shoulder. Her long, glossy dark hair shone in the alternating light of the club.

"Don't make me jealous." Winked Emberlynn with one of her perfect amber eyes.

Alex regained his composure. "Now, ladies, how could any girl be more beautiful than the two of you?" He smiled as their reaction was completely predictable.

Emberlynn and Freya simpered and grinned. "Cute," Freya congratulated him.

"Just doin' my job." Alex said, swivelling round in her seat.

The club was ablaze at this hour, with the hypnotic lights and the throngs of amazing beautiful people and lots of girls.

As a three hundred and sixteen year old vampire stuck inside a seventeen-year-old's body he should be enjoying this. He was one of the Top Five most feared vampires in the Night World for crying out loud.

Instead he just felt sluggish, unresponding.

It was like something was waiting for him, like there was someone he needed to find to be happy.

Alex glared into the distance.

He didn't need all that soul mate crap.

He never wanted a soul mate and he would never find a soul mate.

That suited him just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Niamh paused outside the huge gates of the school.

So this was what it was like to be the new girl at a huge, wide school with lots and lots of people milling around it.

It felt like strong hands twisting her stomach into a neat little knot.

The outside of the school was swarming with new faces and curious expressions- some boys looked like they wanted to come and talk to Niamh, but Niamh just didn't know how to act around boys.

Having spent all her life living with her sister and mother, her father rarely visiting...

Niamh had no experience with guys and something about how they spoke, walked and acted was completely alien and intimidating to her.

"Hey,"

Niamh almost jumped out of her skin as she saw a guy with sandy hair and periwinkle blue eyes grinning at her.

"Oh, hi." Niamh managed a smile.

"You're the new girl, right? Nadia?"

"Niamh."

"That's a cute name," The boy smiled. "Is it Scottish?"

"Irish."

"Oh," The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never been any good at guessing games."

"It's ok," Niamh smiled. "What's your name?"

"Kyle Lewis. I think you're in the same class as me. Everyone's talking about you."

Niamh's heart raced. "A-are they?"

Kyle laughed. "Don't worry; just...you can...stick by me if you want." He ducked his head a little, turning pink.

Niamh was happy that someone was just as uncomfortable around girls as she was around boys. And Kyle was perfectly nice and cute.

"Ok then," Niamh said shyly and let him walk beside her into the school which was a rush of pupils and teachers.

"Right then, Niamh," Kyle smiled. "I can help you find your locker!"

Alex was in no mood to smile as he walked through the hall, all the girls stopping to squeal at him like piglets. Looking like they were going to talk to him, then at the last minute they hid behind their friends and giggled.

Alex shuddered.

Sometimes human girls frightened him more than anything else. They were just too...pure.

Someone bashed into his shoulder and Alex reacted instinctively by jabbing that person with is elbow.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed the jock that had pushed into Alex on purpose. "What the hell is your problem, you weirdo?"

"Yeah!" His friend chimed in, getting the support of the boys around him.

Alex was the pale, dark-haired, blue-eyed, reserved, curt +A grade student who got a locker full of Valentines cards every year. All the girls adored him, so naturally he was hated by the guys.

"Ever been in a real fight, pretty boy?" The lead jock challenged as a crowd began to gather around them excitedly.

Alex sighed. "If I throw a stick, will you go away?"

"Little scumbag!"

A fist aimed for Alex, but for him it was like it was going in slow motion.

Alex dodged out of the way with effortless grace, grabbed the jock's wrist and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Let go-!" The jock struggled and the other guys changed their minds about running to help when they saw Alex's grim, no-shit expression.

"You know," Alex said serenely, pulling the arm painfully as the helpless human shrieked in his grasp. "A mind is a terrible thing to waste. I'm sure glad they didn't waste one on you."

Alex was toying with the idea of breaking his arm when he caught a glimpse of a girl staring in horror at the scene.

It was funny- to Alex everyone had almost the same face and features; they all blended in like black and white in an old movie. But this girl, who was not the prettiest girl he had ever seen, stood out like a splash of colour with her wide, fawn-like butterfly blue eyes, pale flawless skin and long dark chocolate hair. He could see why she would appeal to boys who went for the good girls. She was the picture of all that was good and pure and beautiful.

Just the sort of girl he hated.

"Let go!" The girl yelled into the excited hum of the watching crowd. She was genuinely concerned for a person who she had never met.

It was the horror in her voice and the shock that made Alex push the jock away.

The guy scrambled away, whimpering, but Alex never took his eyes off the girl with the butterfly eyes.

That idiot Kyle was with her as well. And if we're going to talk about empty spaces let's talk about the inside of the boy's skull.

"You," Alex said to the girl, striding through the crowd easily. "Niamh, right?"

The girl blinked at him, then nodded. "Yeah."

"I've been to Ireland. The name originated in the early centuries of the Irish industrial turning point I believe, it's a very common name in Dublin and it's also largely used in the Irish countryside." Alex flashed Niamh a glittering smile.

Niamh stared at him. "How-"

"Just a guess," Alex said. "I'm good at those sorts of games."

"Modesty is a virtue." Niamh snapped.

"Ah, but I'm not modest and you're not virtuous."

Niamh was unsure how to react at the strangely set battle of wits she was having with this dark, blue-eyed stranger.

He seemed like a rebel, a bad boy.

Not her type at all- especially not guys who thought she would mush over because of their almost supernaturally gorgeous smiles.

Kyle looked in between the two uncertainly, but threw Alex a hostile look as he did so.

This amused Alex. Did Kyle really think that a petty little glare like that would keep him talking to---

The girl who was walking away as he thought.

"Hey!" Alex yelled after her.

Niamh kept walking.

Alex was about to go after her when Kyle caught up and took Niamh's arm possessively.

Alex's eyes narrowed. Did that idiot really think that Alex cared that Niamh was holding his hand? Sure- it kinda pissed him off, but that was only the girl really. The girl didn't like him and that was what confused him more than anything ever had.

Making her love him- then break the bitch's heart?

Alex, one of Night World's Top Five most feared vampires, smiled to himself.

This would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"And that's when I decided that I liked stamps and decided to start collecting..." Kyle was saying as Niamh nodded, pretending to listen as she picked at the ham baguette she had bought.

_Are all lunchtimes going to be as boring as this?_ She wondered to herself as Kyle droned on. _And are all boys going to be so annoying? Take that jerk from before for example._

Niamh sniffed. What had he done? Looked up her name or something? He was exactly the kind of boy she did _not_ want to get involved with.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

Niamh glared. "You." She was surprised by her own hostility.

"Yes me. It's a funny way of life." Alex sat down and glanced at Kyle, who was scowling at him and smiled in half amusement, half serene innocence. "Go on. I'm simply dying to hear about all the stamps you had collected at the age of twelve."

Niamh bit her lip, trying not to smile. This Alex was just too much.

"Get lost now!" Snapped Kyle.

"Kyle-" Began Niamh.

Alex sighed. "Whatever it is that's eating you, it must be suffering horribly. It's a free country, you waste of brain cells."

"Hey!" Niamh realised she didn't know his name to shout at him, and she was aware that a fight was brewing and she could easily tell that Kyle was going to be the one rushed into the emergency room.

"Say that to my face!" Kyle shouted.

"I just did." Alex reminded him.

"Guys," Niamh pleaded.

Alex glanced towards Niamh. "Down, Kyle. You're upsetting the lady."

Niamh glanced at him and he winked. Irritation and a strange kind of pleasure settled like new snow within her.

Kyle looked at Niamh too. "Are you crying?"

Niamh almost laughed. It had been a 'fight' but was hardly bare-knuckle boxing. "I'm ok," She said.

The three settled to their lunches, Kyle glaring at Alex, Niamh uncertainly chewing and Alex leaning back in his seat cheerfully humming to himself.

"That guy annoys me," Kyle muttered to Niamh.

"Just ignore him." Niamh advised.

"Just to let you know," Alex said. "I'm not exactly out of earshot right now."

"What's your name?" Niamh asked suddenly.

Alex smiled. "Alex."

"Alex what?"

"No, Alex Yewton actually, but good guess."

"Ha ha," Niamh muttered under her breath.

"Ah ha! So you _can_ be sarcastic!" Alex smiled widely, showing dazzlingly white teeth, and then sat back in his seat like he had just won some kind of battle.

Niamh felt the irritation within her flare. "Look, just go!"

Kyle beamed now, but his expression had a trace of triumphant malice.

"But-" Alex began.

"I don't care where you go as long as you get lost." Niamh told him.

Alex stared at her for a long time before standing up. He had anticipated this- bit didn't hate come before love? Or maybe he had pushed her too far---?

"Fine." He said.

"What?! But...you...made all that fuss..." Kyle spluttered.

"Yes," Alex conceded. "But that's purely because I don't like you."

"Then why did you sit with us?" Niamh demanded.

Alex leaned forward and looked into Niamh's deep, ocean-like eyes and she was staring into his startling electric-blue ones.

"Because I like _you_." He said.

Then left.

Alex wouldn't like to think of himself as the type to hold grudges, but did it count if he ripped Kyle's still-beating heart out and fed it to a pack of wolves?

Alex hoped not because he intended to, preferably this week.

And there was that uptight little snob. Niamh.

Despite the nice girl act she put on he was sure that she had a dark side. Usually it was the other way round- like the rebel had a good side.

"Huh," Alex muttered. "Underneath that girl can be pure evil."

"Talking to yourself again?" Enquired Emberlynn.

Alex had to remind himself that he was in the Black Iris and he must look kinda weird muttering to himself like this. He snapped himself out of it.

"I'm sorry, Lynn, what was that?"

Emberlynn put a sweet-smelling arm around his neck and drew close to him, her lips almost touching his. "Aren't you having fun, honey?"

Alex took a sip of his drink calmly. "Sure I am."

Emberlynn drew back in half anger, half amusement. "God, you're such a cold fish! Here I am wearing this low-slung top just for you and you haven't looked at me properly once!"

Alex shook himself awake. "If I did don't you think all the other guys in here would come get me afterwards? You _are_ the most beautiful girl here."

Emberlynn beamed. "Oh Alex- you're such a cool guy, and you always know what to tell a girl."

"Don't hog him, Ember." Freya sat down next to Alex, a tall red-looking drink in her hand. "Want a sip of my bloody Mary? It's the blood of a girl called Mary with alcohol."

"I just drank." Alex said.

"Some other girl on your mind?" Enquired Freya.

"What?" Emberlynn said sharply.

"Now, now, ladies," Alex muttered.

"There IS someone else!" Cried Freya.

"No there isn't."

"Some ugly little human?" Emberlynn said casually.

Alex saw red. "She's NOT ugly, okay?!"

A hush fell over the Black Iris as one of Night World's Top Five most dangerous vampires, stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Niamh liked to think of herself as prepared and ready for any eventuality.

Unfortunately, nothing quite prepared her for Alex as she walked into school, her bag slung over one shoulder.

Niamh saw him coming three seconds before he turned to her and he looked annoyingly sexy with a white shirt and jeans, his electric eyes were almost sparking they looked so vibrant.

All the girls turned to stare at him in awe and then at Niamh, who looked plain and boring in comparison which her goody-two-shoes skirt and top.

Niamh barely had time to say: "Hello." When Alex faced her, his eyes burning into her.

"Go out with me."

Niamh was so surprised her head snapped back. "What?"

Alex sighed in irritation. "You heard: Go out with me."

Niamh bit her lip before she said something she'd seriously regret. Who the hell did this jerk think he was?

"No." She said.

It was Alex's turn to be surprised, he gave her a triple take. "Wh-what?"

"No." Niamh said, proud of the coolness in her voice. "I don't like you in that way."

Alex's mouth dropped open. He didn't really like to think of himself as conceited but here he was, one of Night world's top vampires and one of the school's most popular seniors and here was the homeschooled, plain freshman telling him- basically- to take a hike.

In all his five hundred and sixteen years Alex had never been so amazed.

"Please step aside." Niamh said politely.

"B-but...hey, wait a sec-"

She brushed past him and for a second he had to hold himself still as he caught the sweet, hot pulse of blood in her body. He felt the flutter of her heart and he could almost taste the sinewy network of her veins.

It was painful to let her go.

_Then kill her._ The vampire inside him said.

But right then, Alex was too stunned to do anything but say: "Why not?"

Niamh tried to find a nice way to say: "Because I hate you, jerk."

"I," She began. "Don't think I'd be able to be the kind of girl you like."

"Well that's a load of shit," Snapped Alex and blinked as Niamh reeled back at his use of language. After all, she did look like the kind of girl who still said: Oh dear. Still, he persisted. "What's the real reason?"

Niamh glared up at him. He wanted the truth? Fine.

"You're rude, conceited and arrogant. I don't go for your type."

Alex stared. His _type_?? Most girls would kill to be in her position now and here was this small town coffee-shop owner's daughter telling him he wasn't her freaking 'type'?

Alex had no idea in hell why the rejection bothered him so much.

It had to be because he had never been rejected, right?

He watched her swish away and was astounded to find her mouth still semi-open in shock.

That's it. Plan B. He would _make_ her love him.

After all, his plan was to break her heart. And Alex never let his plans go astray.

"Fine," He muttered to himself. "Just you wait, Niamh."

::::::::::::

Niamh sat in French, many things on her mind.

Why had she turned him down? Well, she had said as much.

She often got a feel about the people who have a secret and Alex radiated that feel like the Sun radiated light.

Niamh had no secrets and she had no desire to get into a complicated relationship with a complicated boy, yet here she was.

Kyle had the seat next to her and smiled at her everytime she glanced his way.

There was the clingy, and then there was Kyle who took 'clingy' to a whole new level.

As soon as French ended Kyle followed a few steps behind her, trying to look nonchalant.

"So," He said as soon as Niamh got to her locker. "Any plans for the weekend or-"

God, no. Please, God, don't let him ask me out. Niamh prayed.

"I was wondering," Began Kyle.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Alex interrupted, slipping in between Kyle and Niamh.

Thank Heaven he was, Niamh actually forgot herself and smiled at him.

Alex caught her smile and winked back, and then Niamh felt a rush of heat to her face at his honest-to-goodness sexy smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle demanded. "Didn't you get the message yesterday? You're not wanted."

"Oh my," Sighed Alex. "I do tire of this routine."

"Go." Snapped Kyle.

Alex gritted his teeth. Man, it was hard to keep his cool with Kyle the Bug pestering him.

And his temper was one of the things that made him famous.

"Are you listening-?!"

Alex snapped then. He grabbed the front of Kyle's shirt and smashed him up against the row of lockers.

Niamh stared, wide-eyed.

"And your cry baby, whiny-assed opinion would be...?" Alex spat.

"L-l-let go!" Stammered Kyle.

Alex's grip tightened. He was going to crush the annoying bug into oblivion-

A cooling hand touched his shoulder and he glanced at where it was coming from.

He saw Niamh's eyes and for the first time a word sprang to his mind: Beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"Alex," She said. "C'mon, no fighting."

That calming voice sent wild chills up his spine and he let go of Kyle and backed away.

He was rewarded by her glittering smile. "See? That was easy."

"Niamh..." He began as if in a daze.

But Kyle scrambled away and Niamh looked apologetic. "I should go after him. Bye, Alex!"

Alex slumped against the lockers and passing kids stared at him in curiosity.

The usually cool, collected Alex Yewton looked shell-shocked and surprised.

Alex walked quickly away.

Niamh wasn't a beautiful girl, okay; he could see how everyone saw her.

But when he looked at her she was more dazzling than any of the gorgeous vampire girls he could name.

She shone like sunlight and sparkled like moonlight...

Okay, okay, no poetry. He told himself.

But those eyes...

Like an ocean...a sky...

_No poetry. No getting soppy over some girl._

Alex shook his head. He needed to break her heart fast or he'd go insane.

He saw her again...still so beautiful it was unbearable.

In his mind's eye she was smiling like she had done when he hadn't beaten up Kyle.

How he wanted to make her smile again.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Niamh had all sorts of thoughts and questions on her mind as she walked down the road. Most of them had something to do with Alex.

The way he looked at her made her chest hurt- like physically ache with a strange sensation.

Huh, Niamh wondered. Maybe it was love.

Niamh had no pretty ideals about love. Romance, passion- they were just sugary words for a plain sense of natural instinct. Men were men and women were women and that was that.

From a small age Niamh had known the Prince Charming only went for the golden beauty of Cinderella or the sultry innocence of Snow White. Not someone like her.

All the world was a stage and she was just an extra.

Niamh dropped some coins and a note into a cup a mother held out on the street with two ragged children. "This is for the kids," She said firmly. "If you don't mind." Then walked off into her house.

"Hey! Alex!"

Alex, who had been lost in his own thoughts sitting at the Black Iris bar twisted round to see one of his many wayward cousins. This particular cousin was more commonly known as Ash Redfern.

"Hi Ash." Alex said. "How's that...uh, girl?"

Ever since Ash had first told Alex about Mary-Lynette Alex had curled his lip in disgust.

"She likes _stars_?" Alex had said incredulously.

"You gotta problem?" Ash's languid voice had become somewhat menacing.

Alex had laughed at his cousin. "Look at you! All hung up over a piece of vermin. I give it a week."

It had been a month.

"That girl?" Repeated Ash, taking a seat beside him.

"Okay, whats-her-face. You know, Mary something." Alex was deliberately winding Ash up purely because he was bored and annoyed. He wondered at how anyone could ever fall in love with something as...hurtful, annoying and downright scary as a human girl.

Trust Ash to be a vermin lover.

Ash, meanwhile, was looking at Alex as if he'd like to run him over with a forklift truck and then burn him alive, but he was trying to disguise it.

"Mary-Lynette."

"Ah yes, Mary-Lynette." Alex took a sip of his drink. "Drunk her blood yet or maybe you just want some fun with her."

"You know Alex," Ash said sweetly. "If you say one more bad thing about her I'll kill you."

Alex looked innocent. "But I thought she meant nothing to you."

Ash looked away. "Now I know why you're Night world's first-class number one bastard."

"Who me?" Alex took another sip of his drink. "I merely observe the world through unbiased eyes. So...when are you going to dump her?"

"I'm not." Said Ash quietly.

Alex almost choked on his vodka and blood-of-a-virgin cocktail. "Huh?"

"Listen Alex," Ash said urgently. "She's...changed me a bit. It's hard to describe but I really think I love her."

Alex stared at him. "You're nuts."

"No, I'm in love."

"Even worse." Alex stood up abruptly. "I could report you to the Elders."

"You won't though." Ash said calmly. "And anyway, we haven't done anything."

"Have you revealed Nightworld?"

"Well when a werewolf's about to kill her it's pretty hard to say: 'Oh, what nice overgrown German Shepherd'." Ash rolled his eyes and for a second the similarity of shimmering blue eyes that he and Alex shared was more apparent. Except Ash's had tinges of violet where Alex's were soulless and a shocking blue.

"You could try." Said Alex.

"Not interrupting am I?" Emberlynn walked over to them, her curvy body rocking to and fro. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder possessively.

"Ah." Ash said. "I see your heart's already been won."

"Hasn't it though?" Emberlynn seemed pleased.

Alex stood up, a little sickened. "Excuse me," He snatched his idiot cousin's arm and pulled him a little way away. "You do know you're a crazy lunatic. This Mary-Louise or whoever is going to chew you up and spit you out and soon she'll die because you're too blinded by Cupid's arrow to cover your tracks."

"I'll never let her get hurt." Said Ash with a protectiveness that almost spat fire. "And anyway, you don't know what it's like. Your problem is that you're too cold-hearted to let anyone in. It's always been a kind of competition among the girls, did you know that? Who can crack Ash's icy heart? They all lost."

"My own cousin, a believer in the soulmate principle." Sneered Alex. "Excuse me while I vomit."

"I love Mary-Lynette and I know that she'll love me like I love her one day. Almost. But you, my dearest cousin, will spend your whole life a ruthless, evil killer with no one there." Ash dug his fingers into Alex's wrist. "And it's _Mary-Lynette_. Don't ever call her Mary-Louise again."

Then he was gone.

"Had a little tiff with Ashy?" Enquired Emberlynn in her honey and cream tones.

"Not at all." Alex clipped. "He's unwell. Poor boy."

"You act like everyone else is so much younger than you." Continued Emberlynn in her dreamy voice.

"No, I'm just smarter than everyone else." He sat back down.

Emberlynn massaged his shoulders in an alluring rhythm. "Poor Alex. It's all piling up."

"I know." Said Alex.

"You lost your temper so easily the other day."

"That too."

"Sometimes it would be nice to relax. Settle down. Mate with a female vampire who can give you all the pleasures a wife owes to her husband." Emberlynn kissed Alex's neck, trailing her fingers down his sides.

She felt his athletic yet delicate muscles capable of lifting the _Titanic_ effortlessly, she got lost in his intoxicating smell. A thrill sparked inside of her. Finally she would marry the richest and most gorgeous vampire in Nightworld. He had finally succumbed to her.

"Emberlynn," Alex said as he felt her hands raking up and down his body.

"Mm?"

"Please get your scummy mitts off my back before I break that pretty little neck of yours."

Alex smiled to himself. And still flawlessly polite- how could girls complain?


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Niamh didn't like spending her days off in this part of town.

When she wasn't needed in the coffee house she got shoved outside and told to be productive, so she dutifully fed the ducks in a park in the grotty side of town.

Niamh wasn't used to luxury or spending time on her own happiness, but the people who lived around this place pushed her to the limit. Remarking on her unfashionable clothes, telling her to roll her skirt up.

Some boys passing by hooted as Niamh went by. She wasn't so beautiful that she got their attention, but she was very pretty with her big doe-like eyes and flawless skin. And also, she was a very easy target.

"Heya, little girl!" One called. "We saw you the other day. Want to play with us?"

Niamh flushed red and walked faster.

"No running away, baby." To show off to his friends, one of the five boys snatched her arm and slammed her against a wall.

Niamh began to feel terrified. Never had they actually touched her before. She could deal with their meaningless catcalls but...not this.

She felt their hands begin to crawl up, her body, under her blouse...

Niamh gasped in horror and fear. "Please," She begged. "Please! Please let me go!"

But this just egged them on further, the one who had grabbed her first slammed her into the ground and she cried out in pain.

And that's as far as she got.

Something cracked above Niamh as she shivered, her wrists caught in the man's metal grip. She felt something wet seep onto her cheek.

Blood.

She stared up as the man stared dumbly back down at her, his mouth open, knocked dead by the sudden blow. Blood pouring down of the open wound.

"Oh God..." Croaked Niamh.

The man was thrown away and above her stood an inhumanly gorgeous boy with eyes that...were now pure black with rage.

Rage at her?

No, rage at her attackers.

Alex had killed one and he was prepared to kill the others. "You bastards," He said. "Don't you know it's rude to force a lady to do something against her will?"

"Alex," For once, Niamh was overjoyed to see him. She flung her arms round his neck, rather ruining his show of glory. Her hands dug into his jacket and he patted her head, momentarily turning his attention away from his prey to gaze down at her with eyes the colour of a moonless night.

"There, there, Niamh." He said. "I'll kill them."

"Huh?" She looked up.

The other attackers were paralysed with fear at the sight of their dead leader.

"L-look-" One began.

A marble fist slammed into his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"How _dare_ you talk, you disgusting-" Alex reeled off into a number of words that made Niamh flinch, but nothing could stop Nightworld's top vampire know as he got into his full flow.

Anger pounded through his body like a hammer.

Then the cool, collected hand was placed on his arm. "Leave them." Niamh said.

Alex looked at her. Her oceanic blue eyes...

Then Nightworld's top vampire slowed to a stop, helpless as a kitten for reasons which he had yet to explain.

For Alex's part, his mind had been on how to break Niamh's heart as he walked down the street, after all, Niamh barely left his mind these days.

Then he had heard it.

"Please,"

Pure and sweet. Niamh.

"Please! Please let me go!"

Alex was not remotely religious but to think that someone might harm something so precious and...flawless almost seemed sacrilegious. And it also sent waves of fury up his spine.

And now, here he was Nightworld's top vampire _again_, only this time he was feeding ducks.

"Thank you so much," Niamh was saying. "I thought you were a bit of a jerk, but I was totally proved wrong."

"That's cute." Said the vampire.

"Hey, you're not throwing any to the ducklings."

"Sorry." The vampire threw some bread to the goddamn ducklings.

He was trying to figure out how this all fitted to his plan... ah! Of course, he was making Niamh fall in love with him, before he broke her heart that was.

It was a bit of light entertainment to pass the time is all.

Then he saw Niamh flinch as she straightened her back. "Does it hurt?" He asked instantly.

"No. Not at all."

"Stop lying, you suck at lying."

He reached behind her and touched the small of her back gently. Her heart sped up for an instant and he also saw her blood. Hot and delicious.

Alex restrained himself with all his might as he checked Niamh's back. She was burrowed deep into his jacket, blood rushing up to her face. It hurt ferociously to help this human girl. But Alex knew he would do it again and again.

...For the sake of his sport obviously.

"You're a nice guy." Niamh told him, breaking the silence.

"No, I really am evil." Alex sounded desperate rather than joking.

He was evil wasn't he? Of course he was.

And he definitely was not standing here being nice to a human girl whilst feeding ducklings.

If the guys at the Black Iris found out about this he would never live it down.

"You're not evil, you're good," Niamh looked down. "You...you didn't really kill that man, did you?"

"Yes I did."

Niamh shuddered and he thought it was the wind until moisture crept onto his wrist. Startled, he looked at her bowed face and saw she was crying.

"Niamh! What is it?"

"I can't believe someone died because of me."

And Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He was going to rape you. You realise that?"

"But he was a human."

Exactly, vermin.

"Just like me." Niamh continued.

Alex stopped short. Was Niamh vermin?

No! Yes...no! Ugh! Stupid human girls make life so confusing.

"Um, don't cry..." Alex said.

"He's ok right? You couldn't really kill someone with one hand."

"Yes, yes, he'll come round any second."

_And wake up in Hell._

Niamh wiped her eyes. "You suck at lying too."

Alex froze. The girl was dumb and smart at the same time.

"Alex," Niamh swallowed as she dared to venture a question she had only toyed with before. "You're not..."

But she didn't get that far.

"Alex!" Emberlynn and two mean-looking male vampires stood a few yards away. "Hate to interrupt your new fling but it's time for you to die."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

"Alex," Niamh looked up at him. "Who are those people?"

"Niamh," Alex's voice was quiet, but deadly and firm. "Whatever happens: stay behind me and don't intervene, no matter what."

"Oh so that's your human slut." Emberlynn smiled a radiant smile. "How sweet."

Niamh was ultimately thrown by Emberlynn's choice of wording.

_Human?_

Alex however, was concentrating on the insult. "Don't call her that, you bitch or I swear I'll rip your guts out." He sniffed. "I can't believe you're making me threaten a women- you're really despicable, Emberlynn."

Emberlynn laughed softly. "Oh you'll be too dead to notice things like that soon."

"Alex, what are they-" Began Niamh.

"Mmm, she smells good." One of the men smiled, showing, to Niamh's horror, a pair of very sharp fangs. "Too bad she isn't that beautiful. I thought you only went for the model- like look, Alex. Talk about a let-down."

"This is my brother: Silas." Emberlynn beamed. "And his friend Ruen."

"Charmed." Alex said shortly.

"Oh ever the gentleman." Emberlynn's smile turned into a sneer that made Niamh's stomach twist into anxious knots.

"We need to g-go." Niamh spoke up.

"Quiet, slut!" Emberlynn spat.

"_I told you not to call her that!_" Alex was fast, Niamh didn't even see him leave the spot he was standing on and a millisecond later Emberlynn's male friends were on him.

Okay, okay, calm down, Niamh said to herself. But a voice inside her was telling her the truth. It was telling her that these people weren't human and if she didn't do something Alex would die or at least be badly injured.

Only, chances were that Alex wasn't human either.

But now Alex was poised, ready to fight, he knocked Ruen off his feet and with jackhammer force and a slight incline of his wrist, Silas was on the floor too.

Alex turned and there was Emberlynn, snarling like the monster she was.

It was a fatal mistake.

It was stupid and crazy.

But hitting a girl was one thing that even the most feared, evil and terrible vampire of Nightworld couldn't do.

Even a bitch like Emberlynn.

In that second of hesitation Ruen got off the floor and aimed at a different target.

"Niamh!" Alex shouted as the girl was slammed into the concrete.

Niamh struggled but it was like struggling against titanium, she felt her arms painfully twist in Ruen's grip until the force was lifted off her and there stood Alex, his soulless blue eyes alight with fire.

"Run, Niamh!" He yelled at her as him and Ruen circled each other like lions.

But Niamh couldn't. Her limbs wouldn't function.

"Move you damn human!" Alex landed in front of her, he saw Emberlynn picking up Silas and now they too were hungry for revenge not to mention Ruen was recovering.

Alex had been caught off guard and now he had something to protect he was weaker than three vampires. He might just make it out of this alive if he was incredibly lucky.

Niamh wasn't moving she just sat there, shivering.

Alex sighed and spread his arm out so it was shielding her between her and the vampires. "Don't move then, Niamh and don't worry about me. As soon as you've got your strength back: Run. Do you freaking hear me you crazy human?"

Niamh looked up at him. "You're not human are you, Alex?" She said, still shaking.

Alex kept his vision focused on the vampires that were now circling them both. What was the point? He'd die here anyway. "No, I'm not human. I'm a vampire. And if you don't run I'll kill you."

"Er," Niamh motioned to Emberlynn and her crew. "I think someone beat you to it."

Then they launched.

::::::::::::::

Niamh wasn't prepared for the force of the attack.

Alex suddenly leapt towards her, his arms wrapped round her head and she gasped softly as she was pressed against his cold, steel-hard chest.

Suddenly she could smell rain clouds, fire and moonlight on his skin. Surely that couldn't be his natural smell...

Someone crashed into the left of her but it was like taking a fall with a crash helmet on, the impact was totally taken away by the fact that it was Alex they hit and not her.

Alex had her in his arms as to totally shield her body; he didn't make a single sound as the vampires attacked again and again and again.

"Alex...?" Niamh gulped.

"Yes?"

She flushed when she heard his words spoken very close to her ear; his mouth was right by the left side of her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting you." Alex said and she listened with amazement at the amusement in his voice, yet she winced as she noticed it was laced with the pain he was feeling. "What's it look like, Niamh?"

"Well, I don't know, I've got my head in your shirt."

Alex tutted. "Honestly, it's not even our first date yet. I thought you were a good girl."

"Shut up."

Suddenly, the blows stopped and Niamh sighed.

"They're going!"

"No," Alex muttered. "Their re-grouping, I get the feeling this is the attack that'll finish me off. Niamh- play dead ok? I won't let them touch you."

"Won't you be a pile of ashes?"

"Oh that," Alex sighed irritably. "In that case, run."

Then the attack came.

Niamh gasped as she heard a crack like metal against metal.

Alex winced slightly but his sixth sense saw his opening and he spun in a circle and his clawed hand slashed out.

Emberlynn screamed as her brother, Silas, disintegrated before her eyes. His frame remained but his eyes were empty and his bones had fallen in.

"Now!"

Alex picked Niamh up as if she weighed less than air and sprinted.

Niamh had never gone so fast before, her hand dug into Alex's collar. Everything blurred by in a haze and she felt her insides give a jolt as they came to a sudden stop in an abandoned alleyway.

Alex gently put Niamh on the ground before slumping against a wall, still and lifeless.

"Alex!" Niamh cried.

He looked up suddenly, his blue eyes shining. "Gotcha."

"Don't do that!" Niamh snapped. Then she noticed the long, painful scratches up his arms where he had wrapped them around her head to protect her.

"Turn round." She said.

"No." Alex muttered.

"Why?"

"I don't feel like it."

Firmly, Niamh took his shoulders and twisted him round only to see the raw claw marks and bloody tears on his shirt.

Alex sighed. "They had wood on them. I can't believe I didn't see that coming. There were trees everywhere."

"When does it heal?" Niamh asked anxiously.

"That's what I'd like to know." Alex said.

"Aren't you a vampire?"

"And aren't you scared, Niamh?" Alex asked quietly. "I could rip your throat out whenever I feel like it."

"You're the one who's bleeding everywhere." Niamh searched her pockets for a tissue or something.

Alex shook his head. "I really liked this shirt as well. It was new, you know."

"Stop acting like it doesn't hurt!" Niamh snapped.

Alex's eyes met hers. "Would you like me to writhe in agony them?"

"No. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I think I'd rewrite medical science if I strolled in there with no heartbeat." Alex murmured. "I'll recuperate at some motel..."

"No." Niamh said firmly. "You're in too poor a state. No, you're going to have to come with me."

Alex looked up. "Hmm?"

"My parents cannot know about you, okay? But you can stay in my room until you get better."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Niamh put her coat over Alex's shoulders to hide the scratches.

"Do I have to wear this?" Alex sighed, looking down at himself in displeasure.

"Yes."

"But it's purple."

"There's nothing wrong with purple." Niamh said sternly. "And if you put the hood up people will think you're a girl."

"Please, Niamh," Alex said. "Spare me the last shreds of dignity I have."

"No." Niamh took his wrist and guided him along the bustling streets. "I think I know my way home from here. I live at a coffee shop."

And as the pair crossed several roads and went across several streets and walked up the drive towards Niamh's house, Alex noticed that it was a very lonely coffee shop.

The kind only locals knew about.

"Okay," Niamh said. "Swing yourself up on my balcony."

"I'm not Spiderman you know," Muttered Alex as he walked round the left side of the house.

Niamh went in through the front door. "Hi, mom, I'm home!"

"Hi, Niamh," Her mom barely looked up. "Can you serve the customers while I-"

"Er, actually, I've got an essay to do for school." Niamh said, skipping round the usuals in the bar, opening the kitchen drawer and searching for bandages.

"Niamh!" Someone called, getting up.

_Oh NO!_ Niamh stared as she saw Kyle walking towards her. The guy really did have excellent timing. What was Kyle doing here?

"I've been waiting for you all day." Kyle beamed.

"Oh..." Niamh took a step back, bandages clutched in one hand behind her back. "Well, as I said, I have an essay for school to do."

Kyle frowned. "I don't remember getting any essays."

_Shut UP, idiot!_

"No...it's a...extracurricular homework."

"Oh? What subject?"

"Uh..." Niamh stuttered. "His-uh, history!"

"What's it on?"

"Look: I've got to get writing so..."

"If it's medieval then I could help you out because last year I got a-"

"No! No, it's definitely not medieval. It's...world war two."

"Oh." Kyle looked deflated. "Well, I play a lot of video games from that era."

"Thanks but I think I'll do it myself." Laughed Niamh. "Video games aren't much to go by. Well...see you!"

"Niamh!" Kyle called.

"Er, mm?"

"Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"I...er..."

What could she say? He had to lose him quickly; Alex could be losing a lot of his vampiric blood upstairs.

"Sure." Niamh said weakly.

"Great!" Kyle smiled. "I'll pick you up around six in the afternoon, okay?"

"Ok..."

"Bye Niamh!"

"Bye..."

Niamh turned and, as discreetly as she could, ran upstairs and into her room.

Alex was sitting on her bed flicking through a girl mag distastefully. "This quiz is stupid," He muttered. "I am not a disco diva, I saw myself more as a rock chic..."

"I hope you have super hearing." Niamh hissed. "Because I got backed into a date because of you."

Alex looked up darkly. "So I heard."

Niamh sighed and sorted out the bandages, going into her _en suite_ to get some water to put on them. "I can't believe this."

"You're not going to go are you?" Asked Alex, amazed.

"Of course I have to! The guy's a stalker, who knows what he might do."

"Don't worry," Alex sat up. "I'm here to protect you."

"I can protect myself, thank you." Niamh said primly.

"Like...from three blood-thirsty vampires for example?"

"Well," Niamh glanced up at him. "You're a...a...vampire aren't you?"

It sounded strange saying it, and yet Alex looked serious.

"Yes." He said.

Niamh didn't say anything until she had prepared the water and wielded a towel in her hand. "Vampires...like water, right?"

"Well we prefer blood," Alex smiled evilly as Niamh blanched. "Yours will do."

Niamh tartly stuck the towel to his back, through the tears onto the scratches.

"Ow!" Alex complained. "What's that? Acid?"

"Antiseptic." Niamh replied.

"Ow! Get it off!"

"No."

Alex sniffed. "I thought human girls were cute and fluffy."

"You have been sadly misled." Snapped Niamh. "Take off your shirt."

"Like a girl has never said that to me before," Alex smiled, undoing the buttons and slipping the shirt off.

Niamh winced. The bloody rips in his skin were worse than she had at first supposed.

"Um...are you in pain?" She asked.

"I'll live." Muttered Alex.

"That's not an answer to my question."

"Fine then. Yes, I am- now are you doing to help or not?"

Niamh unravelled the bandages and sat down behind him. She took a deep breath and then began wrapping them around his back.

Alex sat up slightly at the cool touch of Niamh's fingers on his skin, and yet he could feel, almost taste the blood running through her body as she expertly aligned the bandages with the wounds.

She flushed as she leant against Alex to bring the bandage round the front.

"That feels good," Alex murmured as he felt her warm body against his.

"Oh, be quiet you stupid vampire."

"I can't help it if my natural male instincts come first."

Niamh flushed even deeper.

"Yes, yes, ok," Alex said. "I'll shut up."

As Niamh cleaned and bandaged Alex's back they became oddly quiet.

Niamh saw that Alex's eyes were closed.

As she finally tied the knot the eyes opened in a flash of dark blue.

"Already?" He sighed, carefully moving his shoulder. "I was enjoying that."

Niamh rolled her eyes as she went to wash her hands.

When she came back Alex leant back on the bed, regarding her through an amused gaze.

"I've just noticed something," He smiled. "There's only one bed."

"Good observational skills," Niamh snorted. "You get a gold star."

"We will, literally, have to sleep together."

"Actually," Niamh smiled dazzlingly. "You've got the floor."

"Oh." Said Alex.

"Feel grateful, there's more floor than there is bed."

"I'm touched, really." Alex sat very still for a second before darting towards her and grabbing her wrist.

Before Niamh could even draw a breath Alex pushed her back onto the bed. His face was very close to hers as he knelt over her.

"Seeing as I saved you," He murmured into her neck. "Don't I get something back?"

Niamh didn't feel like she had when those boys in the alley had grabbed her. Because she wasn't scared of Alex. However, when she felt his cold hand on her waist, sliding down, she reacted.

"Touch me and I'll stake you."

Alex wasn't fazed. "Oh I do love it when they play hard-to-get."

He nuzzled her neck like a cat and his other hand unbuttoned her cardigan.

"I'm not afraid of you." Niamh said. "I know you won't do anything."

"Oh?" Alex had unbuttoned the cardigan and slipped it under her back, tossing it on the floor and his hand reached the top button of her blouse.

Niamh stared up at him and he looked back.

"Do you really have what it takes to rape someone, Alex?"

Alex's hand was still on her top button, he stared down into Niamh's butterfly-wing coloured eyes and he was painfully aware of her blood inches away from his mouth.

He recalled Niamh's voice in the alley when those idiots had done much the same as he was doing now.

"_Please! Please let me go!"_

He winced as he heard those terrified words inside his head again.

He got up and turned away from Niamh. "You're just too violent for me." He said airily. "Not interested."

Niamh sat up. "Good, I wouldn't want to be disloyal to Kyle."

Alex ground his teeth. "What? Don't tell me you really like Mr. I-collect-stamps, do you?"

"Well, he's kind, considerate, never teases me and never makes me do anything I don't want to. What's not to like?"

"He's boring." The vampire spat.

"I like him."

Alex glared at her suspiciously. "Are you saying this just to annoy me?"

Niamh looked hurt. "Now, why on earth would I do that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

The beautiful vampire in the room was crying. She dabbed her eyes as she looked at the Elder.

"He killed my brother! Do something! That Alex is out of control!"

"If you began the assault then I'm afraid-"

"You don't understand," Emberlynn continued. "He's got a girl with him."

"Well that hardly-"

"A _human_ girl," Emberlynn said with obvious satisfaction. "Called...Nadia or something along those lines. He's told her about Nightworld and I'm sure he means to stay with her."

"Told her about Nightworld?" The Elder sat up.

"Yes. Long before we got into the picture he'd told her everything."

"You have proof of this?"

"He told me so. He was bragging about how he'd outwitted Nightworld all of last night." Emberlynn's eyes gleamed as she saw the reaction she'd been hoping for.

"We'll call out some vampires," The Elder said, his fists clenched in fury. "To take both of them to justice and kill them."

"If it pleases you, Elder, I'd like to kill Alex." Emberlynn said. "And Ruen here would like to drink the girl's blood."

"Very well. Do whatever you want to them. I just want them dead. Alex _and_ his human girl."

::::::::::

Niamh had smuggled one of the father's shirts to Alex and was now laughing as it swamped him.

"You look...so funny!" She giggled.

Alex didn't look like he thought it was funny. "Have you got anything smaller? I never considered myself a petite size but this is taking it too far."

"No, I'm sorry but I haven't got a brother."

"Good. One less person who may want to kill me."

"Well, you're going to sleep on the floor." Niamh pointed to a collection of blankets and beanbags that she had made in the farthest corner of the room.

"But I'm the patient." Alex argued.

"Fine. Then I'll sleep on the floor."

Alex looked insulted. "I'd never make a lady sleep on the floor so the only rational thing we can do is sleep in the same bed."

"No means no."

"Yes, I gathered. But-"

"On the floor now!" Niamh said sternly.

"I'm not a dog."

"Floor."

Alex exhaled huffily in a sort of breathy 'huh' sound and flopped onto his blankets.

Niamh went into the bathroom and got changed into her nightie.

The sun was going down and she saw from the window that it was a dark sky outside.

When she walked back in she looked over to Alex's makeshift bed to see a shape under one of the blankets.

She smiled. So he was being a good boy.

She got into her own bed and turned off the light.

Three seconds later Niamh switched it back on angrily and threw off her duvet to find Alex curled up on her lap, breathing serenely.

"Get up!" She ordered.

Alex opened one eye. "Morning already?" He saw her nightie and raised an eyebrow. "So you _do_ have cleavage after all."

"GET OUT OF MY BED."

"But I'm comfy."

Slam! Alex found himself face down on the floor and Niamh turned over and switched off the light.

She had to switch it on again as Alex began to climb in again.

"What did I just say, Count Chocula? Get in your own damn bed."

She went over to his bed, took out the rocking horse that was the shape that Niamh had thought was Alex and beckoned to him.

Alex came over and stood there with an unreadable expression as she plumped the pillows and set it out nicely for him to lie on.

"Is that so you can share the floor with me?"

"No." Niamh got up, went over to her own bed and switched off the light.

Alex sighed and sat on his own new sleeping place; he leant back against the wall and studied the dark of the room.

No girl had ever refused him before.

It was irritating and intriguing at the same time, but mostly irritating.

Alex stayed awake for hours, watching the moon and the stars through Niamh's window when he heard Niamh murmuring in her sleep.

Curious, he silently moved over by her bed and looked down at her face.

She was frowning and tossing her head to and fro and he realised she was having a nightmare.

Suddenly, she sat up and Alex jerked back in surprise.

"Alex!" She said.

"I wasn't in your bed!" He said defensively.

"No, I...I know," Niamh looked away. "I think I just had a nightmare."

"What about?"

Niamh flushed, he could see the blood running up to her face even in the dark. He noted as well that her hair looked so pretty in the moonlight and her eyes shone like stars. Again, there was that pang of longing in his stomach as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I...um, dreamt I was running through a dark alley and those boys, you know, the ones from before, were chasing me."

Alex clenched his fists in anger. "Those bastards."

Niamh laughed lightly. "Oh, it wasn't really them though. It was a dream. But now, everytime I close my eyes I can feel their...hands on me."

Alex watched as Niamh shivered suddenly and drew the covers around her.

"Um," She said. "I..."

She felt so stupid for going back on her firm warnings for Alex to keep his distance and now all she wanted was some comfort.

Her mom and dad were too preoccupied with her baby sister to think about her much and sometimes, when Niamh woke up from nightmares and there was no one there-

Alex suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close so she was leaning against his chest, she brought her hands up either side of her head to push him away, but found that they just dug into his shirt, pulling him closer.

"My little butterfly," Alex murmured without even thinking, he kissed her hair softly and closed his eyes.

"Alex," Niamh said. "I'm scared."

"I promise you, Niamh," Alex held her tightly in his arms, protectiveness welling up in him. "I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you. I..."

"It's okay," Niamh said. "I can protect myself."

"Huh, I knew you would say that." Alex sighed.

"Um," Niamh said. "Could you stay in my bed just for a little bit?"

"Yes."

"No touching my legs or anything."

"You're no fun."

Alex and Niamh lay facing each other, Niamh's eyes slowly began to close, the re-opened in fear.

"I can still see them." She murmured.

Alex felt hate for those damn rapists burning up inside him like an inferno. In a flash of wild protectiveness and put his hands on Niamh's back and hugged her tightly, feeling the warmth of her head on his neck. He bit his lip to barely contain the lust that gripped him.

He struggled even harder to contain himself when Niamh nuzzled up against him; his eyes half closed at her lullaby breathing, her scent flowed into his head.

"Alex," Niamh said. "I can't see them anymore."

Alex swallowed, fearing her response. "Do you...want me to go back to my own bed then?"

"No," Niamh said. "Please stay here. If it's okay."

Alex smiled again and hugged her closer. "As you wish, butterfly."

What had someone like him done to deserve Heaven on earth as it was right here?

Everything about Niamh felt so forbidden and right at the same time. He was completely addicted to her.

And yet, how could he ever be with her?

Alex had originally set out to break Niamh's heart. Only, he was acutely aware, that she was breaking his.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

When Niamh woke up she smelt rain and fire and...

"Alex!" She started, jolting up right.

Alex was still awake; he surveyed her through those deep eyes of his. "Good morning, my darling." He smiled.

Niamh felt the familiar hotness creep into her face again. "Darling?" She muttered.

"Or would you prefer," Alex brought his mouth close to her ear. "My butterfly?"

Niamh recalled the fairly intimate nickname and the hotness in her face burned brighter. "I..."

Alex slipped his hand down her back and rested on her waist. "Let's spend the morning in bed together," He begged.

"But-"

Alex brought his hand up to her hair and stroked it, his soulless blue eyes melted into a very light shade. "You look so beautiful, Niamh, you know that?"

Niamh looked down. "Stop being so embarrassing." She muttered.

But Alex was just getting started it seemed.

He bit the sleeve of her nightgown and begun to pull it down.

"Stop that!" Niamh snapped, snatching it away but not before Alex caught her bare shoulder and kissed it softly.

"You taste so good..." He sighed.

"Alex!"

"I can't help it if I'm a tad forward, butterfly. You're driving me so crazy I can't think straight."

"You're such a liar."

Now Alex looked incredulous. "You don't think I'm actually attracted to you?"

Niamh rolled her eyes. "I know your type. You're one big player."

"That may be true but I've never been with anyone like you before."

"I bet that's what you tell all of them."

Alex sighed. True. But this time he actually meant it.

"I knew it," Niamh muttered. "I don't like being used."

"I'd never use you, butterfly." Alex said instantly.

"Just get off of me."

Alex rubbed against her shoulders, then pushed her gently against the wall and licked her collarbone lightly.

"G-get off!" Niamh stuttered, flushing deeply.

Alex's tongue ran along the base of her collarbone and he looked up at her through deep blue eyes. "That's just it, I can't."

"Let me help." Niamh pushed his shoulders which was a mistake because as he rose their faces were very close together.

Alex was failing to contain the lust he felt for Niamh and stared into her blue butterfly-wing coloured eyes. "Why don't you kiss me, Niamh?"

Niamh bit her lip as she felt a deep yearning at the pit of her stomach swirl. "I..."

"I'm just going to keep harassing you." Alex picked up her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it lingeringly. "Because you interest me, little butterfly."

"Y-yeah right." Niamh managed, slipping away from his grip.

"You don't believe me?" Alex watched her as she picked out clothes from her wardrobe.

"Of course not. I'm just one of your flings. Well, at least you think I am. The truth is: I'm not going to let you do anything to me."

Alex sighed. "So you intend to torture me whilst I stay here?"

"I'm sure you have another one of your so-called loves ready and waiting somewhere. She'll do more things to you than I will."

Alex shook his head. "I still can't believe you think I'm interested in somebody else the way I'm interested in you."

"You don't even like me so it's ok."

"Butterfly-"

"It's Niamh. And," Niamh gulped and tried to stop herself from going red again. "Thank you for last night. And I'm sorry I had to put you through that."

"Put me...!"

"It'll never happen again. No matter how many nightmares I have."

"I swore to protect you." Alex said. "Whether it's real or not I'm still going to."

"You're not allowed in my bed."

"But I've got the taste for it now."

"I don't care, you're too untrustworthy."

"Ouch."

Niamh sighed. "Stay there. I need to redress your wound."

Alex perked up immediately. "Ok!"

When Niamh returned and Alex took his shirt off Niamh saw that the wounds were fading.

"They're healing!"

"Are they?" Sighed Alex.

Alex dug his fingers into the palms of his hands as Niamh began to redress the wound. The ache for her inside him was getting stronger and stronger.

He hoped he didn't end up putting her in a situation she'd regret.

"You know," He said. "We could go somewhere today. Let's go to-"

"I have homework." Niamh said. "And so do you actually."

"I threw it somewhere."

"Where?"

"In the dumpster beside the Black Iris."

"The Black Iris?"

"It's a club for despicable blood suckers like me and other forms of life."

"There are more vampires out there?"

"What you thought it was just me?" Alex smiled. "Well I do always have to be different."

Niamh tied the bandage and stood back. "There we go."

Alex shrugged his shirt on. "And to think: I almost ended up staying in a motel somewhere."

"Well you saved me." Niamh said. "Didn't you?"

Alex looked at her scratched, bruised arms. "Almost."

"Oh don't be like that. These are nothing."

Alex gently drew his finger down Niamh's arm, careful not to touch her too hard. "My butterfly..." He murmured.

"Look, just read some more girl mags or something whilst I do my homework."

Alex sighed and picked up an issue of _Sugar_ and an issue of _Bliss_. "Oh the endless choices." He said dryly.

Niamh walked over to her desk and took out a textbook.

After a few minutes Alex threw a magazine to one side. "I'm hungry."

Niamh looked up. "Huh?"

Alex smiled. "You know what happens when my vampire instinct is starved, yes?"

"No."

"I attack anything in sight," Alex told her. "You wouldn't mind being a donor would you? I wouldn't take much."

"Can't you control it?" Niamh asked. "How about some raw steak?"

"As I have said before: I'm not a dog."

"Stop being a bitch then."

Alex sniffed. "I didn't know I was so repulsive to you."

"You're learning," Niamh stood up. "Look: I don't want to be a part of a big mystical thing. I'm not sure I completely get the existence of vampires and such but perhaps I'm better out of it. I'm just a human, so I couldn't help you. Unless..."

"Unless?" Alex blinked.

"Can you turn other people into vampires?"

Alex looked away. "It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone. And anyway, didn't you just say you were better out of it?"

"As a human I am. But as a vampire...!" Niamh was getting excited. Suddenly anything seemed possible. "I could help you."

"I don't need help."

"That would mean you wouldn't have to protect me."

"I don't mind protecting you."

"But I mind it. Especially when you get hurt."

Alex smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah- because you end up crashing in my room."

Alex frowned again. "Oh that's why."

"Alex," Niamh said. "Couldn't you turn me into a vampire?"

"Not in two billion years."

"Please turn me into a vampire!"

"Stop being Bella from Twilight. It's not as cinematic as it seems." Alex snapped. "First off, there are people who would kill you for this kind of thing and I get the feeling you aren't the combat type. Second..." He trailed off.

"Second?"

"It's lonely." He said.

"I can deal with that."

"No you can't." Alex stood up. "You have no idea how loneliness feels." He walked over to her and put a hand under her hair onto her neck, his fingers lightly tracing over the veins in her skin. "Until you find the right person you're in complete darkness."

"The right person?"

"A...soulmate, if you will. A stupid cousin of mine believes in it."

"In what?"

"The soulmate principle. There's a person out there who everyone is destined to be with, someone who they belong to, who is perfect for them and completes them in every way."

"Rubbish." Snapped Niamh automatically.

"That's what I said." Nodded Alex.

They stood there for a while, looking at each other.

"Ahem, anyway," Said Alex. "There's no need for you to become a vampire when I'm here to protect you."

"Niamh!" Her mom called from downstairs. "Your friend's here to see you!"

"Kyle!" Moaned Niamh. "What's he doing here so early?"

"I'll take care of him." Alex muttered, walking towards the door.

"No! No one can see you! Just stay here ok?"

Niamh slipped out of the room and shut the door on Alex's complaints.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom. "Where...?"

"Oh, your little friend is waiting for you out the back. I assume he's just a friend?"

"Thanks, mom." Niamh strolled towards the door, opened it and walked outside into the fresh air. She went towards the person before her. "Hello, Kyle."

The person idly stepped out of the shadow of the wall and Niamh's eyes widened.

"Hello Niamh." Ruen smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

Alex tapped the heels of his shoes against Niamh's hardwood floor just as the window swung open.

He stood up immediately to close it. He didn't want Niamh's room getting cold.

And then he saw her.

Emberlynn stood, perched effortlessly on the window sill, her eyes gleaming. "Why hello, my dearest darling Alex."

Alex walked over to the window and tartly shut it.

A few seconds later an enraged Emberlynn shot through the glass. "Don't close the window on me!" She snarled.

"Niamh's not here. She's gone out. Too bad, Ember." Said Alex. "It's just you vs me."

Emberlynn laughed beautifully. "Oh don't pull that bluff, Alex. Ruen is with your little girlfriend right now doing things that, I, as a lady, will not say aloud."

Alex felt the bottom of his stomach ice over to a horrified, protective and burningly furious knot. "Ruen? That bastard that was with you the other day?"

"Yes. Once he's though with his, uh, needs he will drink her blood dry."

"His what?"

"Oh come now, you know, his lusts. The girl may not be beautiful but she's a girl all the same. Poor thing. Is it her first time? It'll hurt."

Alex shook uncontrollably. "No..." He remembered Niamh's nightmares about just such an occurrence. The fear in her eyes...

He darted for the door and Emberlynn leisurely followed.

Alex didn't have time to wonder why she wasn't stopping him. He caught Niamh's scent at once. As he crossed the kitchen he noticed a woman lying dead on the floor.

"Her mother." He realised.

"My handiwork." Emberlynn smiled proudly. "The little sister too."

"Bitch," Hissed Alex, but he was already on Niamh's trail again. It was Niamh that mattered to him now.

Then he heard it.

"No! Please!" Then a cry of despair and pain. "Stop it! Get off me!"

He broke through the door to see Niamh lying on her back in the high-walled garden, Ruen had her hands pinned above her head, his hands were under Niamh's skirt-

"NIAMH!" Alex moved blindingly fast towards Ruen and slashed at him. Blood coursed down Ruen's arm and he growled and moved away.

Alex turned back to see Niamh in the vice-like grip of Emberlynn.

"We should go somewhere more private." Emberlynn's needle-sharp fingernail was placed over Niamh's throat. "Now."

"Please," Alex said. "Let her go. I'll do anything. What is it you want?"

"Shut up, Fang Boy!" Yelled Niamh, then yelped as Emberlynn dug her nail into her skin.

"What fun would it be if the girl didn't get tortured first? For being such a husband-stealer." Emberlynn snarled.

Alex clenched his fists. "You want me to marry you? For what? You hate me."

"You're not so bad-looking Alex. Also you have money, power, I'd be one of the most powerful female vampires in Nightworld, just from that." Emberlynn smiled. "What do you think?"

_I'd rather marry a werewolf._

But Alex swallowed his words as he saw Niamh wince in pain as Emberlynn's grip tightened.

"Fine. I do." Alex said. "Now let Niamh go. If you hurt her I'll never marry you."

"If you don't then she'll die." Emberlynn said. "No- let Ruen have fun with her first. After all, you love me, right, darling?"

She threw Niamh to Ruen who held her shoulders in a tight grip and moved silkily over to Alex.

Alex flinched away from her touch, but forced himself not to lash out.

Never. Hit. A. Girl.

It was getting harder to follow that rule as Emberlynn snuggled up to his neck.

"I could get used to this every night." She murmured.

"Every night?" Alex said weakly. "What happened to sleep?"

"Very funny, sweetie. You'll be a lot happier with me. I'm an expert in the bed department."

"Let Niamh go."

Emberlynn rolled her eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because, as soon as Ruen lays his filthy hands on her I'll stake myself and the wedding, my dear, will be over."

"Do that and she gets tortured to death." Snapped Emberlynn and smiled as Alex flinched.

He thought he had fooled them into thinking he had the upper hand.

"Can you really kill yourself knowing that your little sweetheart's own death will be long and I assure you it'll hurt-"

"Shut up," Alex hissed. He looked up at Niamh and she stared at him back.

She yelled out four words.

"DON'T MARRY THAT BITCH!"

"That's it!" Emberlynn screeched.

"Wait. I want her first." Ruen said.

"Niamh..." Alex whispered as they were herded like cattle out of the door of the garden round to a van.

Alex and Niamh were thrown in the back and Emberlynn smiled nastily. "This is to keep you quiet, Alex, dear." She brought out a collar.

"Oh how kinky," Alex muttered. "Never knew you were into creepy stuff, Emberlynn."

Emberlynn smiled. "When we're married you'll see a lot more than that. But this isn't quite like that. Its wood and the spikes are on the inside instead of the outside."

Niamh recalled the damage wood had done to him before. "Wait!"

Alex looked at her. "Don't move."

"But-!"

Emberlynn clipped the wood collar on Alex and waited.

He didn't make a single sound.

She sighed in dissatisfaction but also in admiration. "Oh I do love the brave ones. Chow, you two! See you in a little while."

She was helped out of the van by Ruen and they slammed the doors.

Alex was beside Niamh in a millisecond. "Are you hurt, Niamh?"

She shook her head mutely.

"What did he do? What did that mother******* bastard do?"

"Alex..." Niamh sighed. "Don't swear."

"Don't lecture me at a time like this!" Alex sighed in exasperation.

"He just...touched me is all." Niamh pressed her knees together in the dark and shivered.

Alex heard her tears fall onto the floor. "Don't cry." He held her close against him and she leant on his chest, her fingers warm through his shirt.

"I'll kill him," Alex soothed. "It's okay."

He was aware of the fact that he hadn't hunted that day or yesterday for that matter, but he had lasted four days before...

And then Niamh unknowingly made it worse. "Turn me into a vampire." She said.

"Please no," Groaned Alex, half to himself.

"Please! Then I could fight them!"

"No- I'm going to protect you. Putting us together was a mistake because I'm not going to let you go no matter what they try. You escape at the first opportunity, got it?"

"With you."

"I-" Alex didn't say that he planned to marry Emberlynn so she would stop harassing Niamh. "I...I'll follow you."

"Did I ever tell you that you suck at lying?"

"I believe I've heard it before."

Niamh looked up at Alex's eyes in the dark and he brought his face close to hers.

He very gently kissed her forehead and clenched his teeth as the aroma of her blood filled his head. "Butterfly," He sighed. "You really are driving me crazy."

She leant against him, drinking in his rain cloud smell when Alex suddenly laughed and said: "Damn it."

"What?" Niamh looked up.

"I think I owe my stupid, lovesick cousin an apology." Alex admitted.

"Why?" Niamh asked.

"Because I've found my soulmate."

Niamh started. "Huh?"

Alex leant down to look at her level. "And she's human."

"W-what's wrong with humans?" Demanded Niamh.

"Seeing as you're my definition of perfect I'm going to have to say: Nothing."

"Are you teasing me."

"You really don't trust me do you?"

"Not a bit."

"That's gratifying."

"I'll love you if you turn me into a vampire." Niamh smiled evilly.

"You little blackmailer," Murmured Alex in awe. "I can't believe I'm tempted."

"Please!" Niamh's face was again close to his and he felt her pulse as she laid her wrist against his.

"I can feel your blood." He swallowed. "This isn't a good position for you."

"Or you." Niamh said. "Please!"

"Niamh," Alex pried her gently away. "I wouldn't change a thing about you, sweetheart. Don't try and change yourself either. I'll protect you."

Niamh felt Alex lean close to her ear and she stiffened her shoulders, wondering if he would bite her even after saying that.

But Alex just murmured in her ear.

"You're all that I'm living for, butterfly."


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

The journey was long and Niamh opened her eyes to find herself lying curled up on Alex's lap, his arms wrapped around her, he held her head on his chest to protect her from the jolting, bumpy rhythm of the van.

"Al...ex?" Niamh blinked.

"That's the second time you've woken up in my arms," Alex mused. "I have to say: I'm enjoying your new habit."

"How can you tease me at a time like this?" Demanded Niamh.

"I need to fit it in somewhere."

Niamh sat up and then almost fell down as the van went over another bump.

Alex steadied her carefully. "Watch out."

"Are you really going to marry Emberlynn?"

Alex looked away.

"Answer me!" Niamh snapped.

"I'll do what I have to."

"Does that include marrying her?"

"Yes."

"What? But she's a complete-"

"I know. But if I marry her she may let you go. Right now she's jealous so I have to make her un-jealous somehow."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Cause some kind of distraction and then hopefully escape."

There was silence between them for some while.

Then, "Do you have a Plan B?"

The van stopped suddenly and Alex had to catch Niamh again to stop her landing flat on her face at the abrupt halt.

"W-where are we?" Niamh asked.

"Well, it's pretty hard to tell whilst still in the van."

The bolts on the door slid off and it opened smoothly to reveal Emberlynn's smiling face.

"Rest well?" She beamed. "Alex, you're coming out- the snack- oops, sorry I mean, girl, stays in here."

"I'm afraid I can't leave her alone." Alex said. "Thank you for your concern though. Say: Does this journey come with meals or an in-flight movie? No offence but as hosts I'm afraid you fail."

Emberlynn smile grew nasty. "Very hilarious, Alex. Now get out of the van or it's the girl who will suffer."

Alex weighed out his chances of protecting Niamh, especially with the burning pain coming from the wood on his neck.

He let go of Niamh's shoulders. "Stay here and keep quiet. I'll be back in a second."

"Alex, don't do anything stupid."

"Would I ever?"

Niamh bit her lip. "Please. I...I want you to come back."

Alex dug his fingers into the palm of his hand and turned to the captors outside. "Excuse me for a moment," Then he lifted Niamh's chin and kissed her.

Niamh's eyes widened and her hand clutched the material of Alex's shirt. Her face was hot, but then she closed her eyes as an intoxicating wave of rain and fire swept over her.

Alex felt a very human and very vampire desire awaken within him at the same second. Niamh tasted like...well, Alex couldn't exactly find words. All he knew was that feeling Niamh's warmth against him made him feel more like something that was living rather than something that was dead.

Finally, Niamh broke the kiss. "That was my first kiss," She murmured. "Though I doubt it was yours."

Alex smiled. "I've lived for centuries and had an uncountable number of kisses," He ran his hand through Niamh's hair. "Would it help if I told you that it was my best?"

Emberlynn smashed her fist against the side of the van. "Goodbyes are over!"

Alex whispered in Niamh's ear.

Her head jerked back in surprise.

Then he got up and left, leaping out beside Emberlynn and the female vampire slammed the door, leaving Niamh in darkness.

"God, you look so gorgeous, even after all that." She sighed.

"That's good to know."

Emberlynn nestled up against him.

Alex stepped back.

"Oh don't be so cold, Alex, after all: we're going to be married. You're going to have to perform your duties as a husband every night."

"Seriously, don't you think every night takes things a step too far? I may be a vampire but I'm not Superman."

"But Al-l-lex!" Whined Emberlynn.

"Ugh," Alex snapped. "Are you going to be like this all the time?"

"You're so cold!"

"And you, my dear, make me sick."

"No, I don't. I know you like me, but you've always been a human-lover and you feel so sorry for the girl that you're pretending you like her. See? I can read you, Alex."

"Like a book, Emberlynn." Alex said dryly.

"I knew it!" Emberlynn beamed. "So...we'll marry now. But do it properly- propose in front of my friends, I'm good at acting surprised."

Alex felt nausea creep over him as Emberlynn slipped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Seeing as we understand each other, I'll let your little friend go. But you have to prove you don't care about her first."

"Oh?" Alex sounded nonchalant.

"Like drinking her blood."

Alex stiffened.

"Drink most of her blood and I'll know you don't care. Leave her and come with me."

Alex swallowed- this is where his acting came into play. He tried to loosen up. "Ember, is there really any need for that? I said I'd marry you, didn't I?" He brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

Emberlynn cooed. "Aww, Alex, you're such a gentle lover. I can't wait to be married."

Ruen cleared his throat. "Emberlynn? I thought I was to drink the girl's blood-"

"Oh pipe down, Ruen, there's been a change of plan." Emberlynn motioned for him to open the van.

Ruen scowled, but Emberlynn obviously had some kind of hold over him because he went to open the door.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Emberlynn asked Alex sweetly.

"Not long."

"Don't lie, I can tell, you know. And the girl has such sweet blood. You'll love it."

Alex looked away. Whatever happened, he needed to think up some other way. Anything but biting Niamh.

Once Alex left Niamh sat numbly in the van, her hands in her lap.

She played the words he had whispered to her over and over again in her head.

Could it possibly be true?

Did he seriously care?

Niamh leant against the side of the van and closed her eyes.

She mouthed the words that he had spoken to her:

"_I love you, butterfly."_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

Niamh jumped when the van door opened and the light pierced right into her eyes.

"Alex?" She blinked.

"Let's see," Emberlynn smiled. "How long can you hold out before you drink her blood, Alex? I give it a day."

"I'll stake myself before I bite her." He muttered.

"What's going on?" Niamh demanded. "How long are you going to-?"

SLAM. The door closed.

"Are you okay, Niamh?" Alex asked. "Are you cold? Hungry? Tired?"

"I'm fine," Niamh smiled. "It'll be okay. I've just realised. My family will notice I'm gone and the police will track us down. And they'll be a big search for us. They can't hide us forever."

"Niamh," Alex said quietly. "Look, about your family..."

As he said it, Niamh felt a rippling chill course down her spine.

"Yes?" Her eyes locked onto his. "Emma, my little sister, is she okay?"

"I'm sorry..."

"You didn't answer my question!" Niamh shouted.

"It was Emberlynn, I expect," Alex went on, not meeting her eyes. "She killed them."

Niamh felt herself begin shivering as the news sank in. It was almost like a dream, it was so unreal.

When you lose someone close to you, its funny how you always expect them to be there when you turn a corner or look into a room.

When you lose someone like you're family, it never really sinks in.

The tears that trickled down Niamh's cheeks were icy.

Alex carefully wiped them away with his shirt and let Niamh fall into his arms silently, holding her like she was something so precious to him that he was scared to let her go.

And so she was.

"I'm sorry," Alex said again. "I should've smelt the blood."

Niamh didn't answer. What was there to say?

To think, she'd never see her little sister's face again or hear her mother nagging at her.

Niamh let out a sob and Alex felt his heart twist.

"It's not your fault, Alex," Niamh said finally.

Still, she couldn't stop the raw anger and hate towards Emberlynn she had burn up inside her.

At least she still had her dad, but it wasn't the same without her family.

Why? Why did people do this to each other? Was Alex so important to Emberlynn? She doubted it.

Mum, Emma. Niamh thought inside herself. I'll love you always, but I hope you know now, wherever you are, that I've found another person that's important to me know.

Niamh lay in Alex's arms, with her eyes closed. It sounded horrible to her own ears but to her, now she had found a soulmate, a person who she was destined to love and cherish for the rest of her existence. Now that she had found out what true love was...nothing else mattered.

And he loves me.

Niamh bit her lip to contain the joy that rose against the feelings of despair inside her.

Flawed, imperfect, plain me.

Someone like him cares about me more than anything.

Once you find someone who can cast sunlight on your life like this, you know that you must be the luckiest person in the world.

"Alex," Niamh said thickly. "Would you please, please do something for me?"

Alex smiled. "Anything at all."

"Turn me into a vampire."

His smile vanished. "Niamh-"

"Please!" Niamh insisted. "Please."

"Never in a million years."

"I don't _want_ it in a million years!" Niamh told him. Tears were still running down her cheeks and he pushed Alex against the side of the van, even though she knew he was a lot stronger than her.

"Please, Alex. If you love me you'll turn me into a vampire."

Alex stared at her in the dark through anguished eyes. "You don't understand. It's complicated. You'll go to sleep for a long time and what if I'm not able to protect you in that state?"

"Then leave me."

"Don't ask the impossible." Alex sighed. "How could I ever leave you, sweetheart?"

Niamh clung onto his shoulders. "Please, Alex," She said again. He brought her hand up to his cheek and lightly brushed her skin across his.

Alex closed his eyes. "Niamh..."

Niamh heard his feelings in his voice. Love, adoration...pain.

Alex struggled against his vampire instincts. Blood was right before him and the vampire inside him pushed him forwards.

But an even stronger force within him suppressed those feelings.

Niamh meant the world to him. He couldn't subject her to the life of a vampire.

Someone as pure and sweet as her wouldn't last two seconds in Nightworld.

He had to protect her.

If only she'd make his job a bit easier.

"What if you don't make it through the change?" Asked Alex, hoping he'd found a point.

"What if I'm killed by Emberlynn?"

"You won't be."

"It's just as likely as me changing right, whatever that means."

"A percentage don't make it through."

"I'll be the percentage that do."

Alex tilted her head up so she was looking straight at him. "Look," He said in a ragged voice. "I think we've already established that I love you. Do you have the faintest idea in hell _how much_ I love you? I used to be the most selfish idiot you'd ever meet and now I don't give a damn what happens to me as long as you're happy."

Niamh felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Alex, but you have to believe me when I say I know what I'm doing."

Alex looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. His gaze broke, he felt broken himself.

"I can't believe this," He muttered.

"Don't be angry," Niamh pleaded.

He looked at her with adoration. "Like I could be angry at you. No, I'm angry with me. For giving in."

Niamh smiled. "Thank you."

Alex looked at her deeply. "Remember, if you die in this change, which you won't then I'll stake myself. So you better live because I like my organs in tact."

"Being selfish again." Niamh reminded him, but she smiled.

The selfish Alex was who she had fallen deeply in love with.

Then she realised. She had never told Alex she loved him.

She opened her mouth to tell him and gasped as she found the sharpness of his teeth on her neck. But the pain faded into a melting, floating feeling.

She could feel Alex in every fibre of her being.

He was so close, she could reach him.

Alex had to practically force himself away and smiled when Niamh gave a small exclamation of protest. "Oh no, butterfly. I'm not taking anymore."

When Niamh drank Alex's blood it was the same sensation, only she was letting Alex reach out to her.

Then Niamh collapsed into Alex's arms- the only place that was safe anymore- and he leaned obediently against the van, letting her lay on him.

"You make a great pillow," Niamh told him.

Alex chuckled. "High praise indeed."

Niamh buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes tight shut.

Never take this moment away. She pleaded to God or Buddha or whoever it was that controlled these things. Never take him away from me.

"Hey, Alex," She said after a while. "If I become a vampire I can be with you forever, right?"

"Yes."

Niamh smiled. "Good. That's all I wanted to know."


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

When Niamh woke up Alex wasn't there.

And it scared her.

"Alex!" She cried, bolting upright, her gaze tearing wildly around the room. And it was a room.

A normal one.

It appeared to be a living room, quite modern with leather couches, one of which Niamh was lying on. The walls were white and there was a TV, a mirror, a glass table...

But no Alex.

What had happened? Last she had been awake she had been in Alex's arms, drifting off into a dream where only he could reach her.

And now this.

"A-Alex!" Niamh cried out.

"Aw, poor baby," Cooed Emberlynn as she sauntered out of the shadows of the room. "Missing Alex, are we? Too bad. You missed the boat, honey. Despite his misbehaviour, he belongs to me and me alone."

"Oh get over it already!" Snapped Niamh. "He doesn't even like you."

"No," Mused Emberlynn. "I guess not. But he likes blood. Loves it."

"I know," Said Niamh, then continued passionately. "But I don't care. He...he could be anyone or have done anything. I can't stop loving him." She looked at Emberlynn's pretty, cruel face and searched for a feeling inside her unreadable eyes. "If you love him too, I mean, genuinely, then you should know that you could have any boy you wanted. You could-"

Niamh was cut off by Emberlynn's torrent of laughter, crashing down like a waterfall.

"I know!" She beamed happily. "I'm beautiful and you, my dear, are plain. That's a difference between me and you. I'm rich and you're poor. I'm intelligent and you're a gullible dunce." She was now spitting out the words. "But he still loves you over me. It doesn't make any sense!"

"I-" Gulped Niamh.

"And that's what _really_ gets me, Niamh," Emberlynn turned to her. Her eyes looked like death itself.

Smiling death.

"That's what _really, really_ gets me." She snatched Niamh's shoulder in a grip so tight that agony splintered down Niamh's side. "Because I was born to be loved and you," She snarled. "You were born vermin."

"What's the point of all this, Emberlynn?" Said Niamh coldly. She was aware that her shoulder was crying out with pain, maybe even broken. It didn't matter. Niamh could live through physical pain. "He loves me. He hates you. If you're so intelligent then why do you do this? Giving us all these torturous scenarios? Who do you think you are? The Saw?"

"Not quite," Emberlynn smiled, regaining composure. "Because I have a wonderful weapon that he didn't have. You are being turned into a vampire by Alex, aren't you? As if the bite marks weren't enough evidence, you've got all the signs. You're almost bathed in his scent for another thing. But if he doesn't bite you again then it wears off."

Niamh was silently searching the room for weapons. But Emberlynn had been clever. No wood. She had replaced it with glass.

Emberlynn followed her gaze. "Oh please. Do you think I'd be so dumb? Anyway, you can leave any time. Unfortunately Alex can't. I had that wooden collar I put on him hexed. He can't get out of this house without me saying so. Also, he'd never hurt a girl."

Emberlynn cleared her throat and continued her monologue.

"But what of Alex? He's a fully-blown vampire, no mistaking that. So what he stops drinking blood?"

Niamh's attention clicked back to Emberlynn.

"Do you know what it's like to be deprived of blood if you're a vampire, Niamh? It's the worst pain in the world. Internally suffocating. It's more than pure agony could ever reach. And do you know what's hilarious?"

Emberlynn's eyes gleamed as Niamh began shivering.

"He took all of that pain for you. Depriving himself of blood. Even though a human was right before his eyes. Whispering sweet words in your ear whilst going through torture. Adorably noble, isn't he?"

"Alex..." Niamh whispered. "Oh, Alex, why?"

"Yes, Niamh, there's no doubting that Alex is quite sickeningly in love with you. He adores you. Would do anything for you. So I have a beautiful weapon on my side." She paused for emphasis.

"Love."

Niamh went cold.

"Wouldn't you love to break his heart, Niamh?" Grinned Emberlynn. "So that he'll be mine?"

Niamh stared at her. "Do you really think," She murmured. "That I'd ever, in a million years, break his heart?"

"Not in a million years, darling. I want you to right now." Emberlynn said. "And you will do it, do you know why?"

"Enlighten me," Spat Niamh.

"Because, as Alex is in this house and therefore under my control, if you don't break his heart then he'll never drink blood again."

Niamh began shivering again.

"Imagine it. If he died that agonizing death because you wouldn't give him to me. Dear, dear, poor Alex."

Niamh covered her eyes and closed them shut.

_Please, let this all be a nightmare. Let me wake up in Alex's arms so I can tell him-_

Niamh gasped out loud.

She'd never told Alex that she loved him.

All this time he'd been telling _her_ how much he loved her. How special to him she was. How he adored her. He had comforted her through the nights where she had had terrifying nightmares even though she had kicked him onto the floor. He had still held her so tenderly.

And she had never even told him that she loved him.

And now she never would.

_I think we've already established that I love you. Do you have the faintest idea in hell __how much__ I love you? I used to be the most selfish idiot you'd ever meet and now I don't give a damn what happens to me as long as you're happy._

That's what he had said to her.

Words that killed her and saved her at once.

"So," Emberlynn was saying. "Just tell him that it's off. It's over."

"I can't," Said Niamh, her voice cracking.

"Sure you can. If you do that then he'll be with me with all the blood he wants and you'll be...well, I'm sure we can find somewhere to put you. Seeing as I killed your family. Sorry about that, by the way."

"I try to see the good in every person," Niamh said in her darkest voice. "But I must say, you hide it really well."

"Here he comes," Emberlynn muttered as a sound of crashing came from the next room. "He's woken up and discovered you aren't there."

There were a lot of splintering noises and the sound of a wall falling in.

Niamh closed her eyes. Don't find me, Alex. She thought. I'll break your heart. I don't want to. God, only now do I realise that I never said I loved you.

_**SMASH!**_

Alex stood at the doorway, looking like a runaway prince.

His proud, pale face, the midnight hair that seemed to be constantly tousled and the electric blue eyes that just screamed trouble and danger.

But they melted into baby blue when they saw Niamh.

"Niamh," Alex leapt across the room and caught her up in the most tender, gentle, passionate hug that Niamh had ever had.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Yes," Croaked Niamh.

Alex shot a glare at Emberlynn. Full of disgust and pure, furious hate. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Yawned Emberlynn.

Alex's gaze travelled down to Niamh's shoulder and Niamh saw his eyes almost erupt with anger. He was shaking as he touched the bruises as gently as he possibly could. Her sleeve had been torn away by Emberlynn's sharp nails.

"Niamh," He muttered and kissed her shoulder softly.

Niamh felt electricity burn her skin.

"Stop it," She muttered.

She couldn't help it. She was falling in love with him and she had to---

Alex looked up at her, his eyes looking in to hers, they burned like fire.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" He asked and clenched his fist and hissed. "I'll kill them..."

"Alex!" Niamh shouted. "STOP IT!"

He jerked like he'd been hit.

"SHUT UP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She shouted and clambered unsteadily onto her feet. "I...can't...I can't do this anymore!"

"What?" Alex said.

"This...pretending!" Niamh cried. Tears spilled down her cheeks. "I...I...I..."

You need to say it, she told herself. Or he'll die that painful death.

And when you love someone, their life is treasured above all things.

Niamh would live out the rest of her days in sorrow, but Alex could move on with a pretty wife so what solution could be better?

But it _hurt_.

God, it hurt like something was gnawing on her stomach.

Alex stood there. That murdering, sarcastic, playboy vampire, stood there like a lost kitten.

_I'm killing him. _Niamh realised. _Each of my words...they're killing him._

Alex glanced at Emberlynn. "W...what did you say?"

"I told her about how many people you've killed. How many girls you've been with. She hates you now, Alex. Detests you."

Alex flinched and turned back to Niamh. "Niamh..." He said raggedly. "I...I'm sorry. I have no right to love you, I know. You're so pure and I'm..."

_Oh don't._ Sobbed Niamh inwardly. _Don't hurt yourself even more. Don't make it seem like I'm doing this because of you. Please, Alex._

"Alex," She said. And was stunned at how cold her voice was. Emotionless. Curt. "Forget it."

He winced like each word was torture. "Please..." He muttered. "I love you...I'm begging you, Niamh, don't..." Then he broke off and looked up at her, in her eyes. "I'll do anything you tell me to. Anything at all. You don't have to love me back. Just...just let me be around you. I want to see you every day and hear your beautiful voice."

_I love you. _Niamh was screaming inside. _I love you and I've never told you._

But if she said this then Alex would die.

How slowly the heart breaks. Thought Niamh. It doesn't just shatter, like a dropped glass. Pieces break off and fade away.

But the heart is just an organ, so what was breaking inside her now?

"It...it's too late for that, Alex," Niamh muttered. "I..."

She closed her eyes.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Alex bit his lip, as if in pain. No, realised Niamh. Not pain. Agony.

"Niamh..." He muttered.

"There!" Laughed Emberlynn. "See?"

Niamh clenched her fists. She wanted him to yell, get angry. Or go all cold and formal on her.

But Alex leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care if you break my heart," He murmured. "I'm still going to love you with all the pieces."

Emberlynn snarled. "Get out!" At Niamh.

Niamh shakily reached her hand up to her face which had gone numb with tears. She still needed to say it. "Marry Emberlynn, Alex," She muttered. "Just do it."

Alex watched her with hollow eyes.

"I need to go." She said.

Alex winced again. "I see," He said dully. Then, "If you're ever in trouble..."

"Yeah," Said Niamh, cutting him off.

She needed to get out of here before she broke down and ruined all her disgustingly hard work.

"I love you," Alex said and Niamh saw a shine of the old Alex. "As long as you're unhurt I don't care, Niamh. Don't you see? I can't live without knowing you're okay."

"Thank you," Niamh said. "For every...everything...ev-" She choked on her own words, spun round and dashed out of the room, opening the door and flinging it shut.

She was in a short corridor and she opened the entranceway onto a shining city.

She could be anywhere.

But she couldn't see anything.

_I love you, butterfly._

Niamh ran blindly away, zigzagging here and there until she sank down against a wall.

She cried uncontrollably for hours it seemed like.

Or it could have been days, weeks, years, centuries.

Whole eras could have passed by.

She didn't know where she was, she didn't know if it was day or night. She hardly even felt the tears. Crying was suddenly second nature.

I knew it. Niamh thought. I knew happy ending were only for princesses in fairytales.

And as for the rest of us?

Well we just get broken along the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

The funeral was a quiet one.

The only girl who didn't cry was a small one. Her hair was dark and her eyes were the colour of blue butterfly wings, she stood there, looking at the grave, reading the names of her mom and baby sister.

"Poor girl," People muttered. "So young too."

Niamh's dad had flown over into town and it was obvious he didn't know what to do with his only remaining child.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. "Your mother," He steadied the choke in his voice. "Your mother would have wanted you to be happy."

Niamh didn't look happy.

Had she always been so thin? So hollow? The life had drained from her eyes and she stared at him vacantly, as if she was somewhere completely different.

"I don't mind," Croaked Niamh.

"The thing is..." Her father cleared his throat. "Whilst out of the country...I met someone. A woman, her name's Pandora, you'll like her. I knew it was wrong but..."

"That's great, dad," Niamh said, she sipped her milkshake. "I hope you're happy."

He looked confused. "You don't...mind? I'm sorry I cheated on your mother but, Niamh, it was love-"

He jumped as something smacked into the table, hard. It was the palm of Niamh's hand.

She looked at him with burning blue eyes.

"Love?" She spat. "Don't be so fucking ridiculous!"

"_Niamh!_" Her father was genuinely shocked. "What's gotten into you?"

Niamh breathed in and out heavily, looking at him with the eyes of a trapped animal, then she got up abruptly and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She said and walked off.

Niamh slumped against the wall of the bathroom. They were in her dad's suburban apartment, he had ones dotted here and there.

As airy as the apartment was, Niamh felt constantly trapped.

_I love you, butterfly._

"SHUT UP!" She screamed into her hands as she crouched there, holding her knees tightly against her chest. Then she let the tears flow for the fifth time that week.

After all, she had so little time and so much to cry about.

xxxxx

"Alex! Are you ready?" Emberlynn walked into the plush room of one of the city's best hotels, her high heels digging into the shag carpeting. She was putting one of her dangly silver earrings on and as she looked in the mirror she grinned.

Three words: Drop Dead Gorgeous.

Tonight would be the night that Alex forgot about that silly human girl and begin to realise that he had a luscious, beautiful sex goddess for a fiancée.

Emberlynn clicked her tongue in irritation. "Alex!"

"Stop yelling," Sighed a voice from the next room and Alex came out.

"Oh, wow," Breathed Emberlynn, in spite of herself.

Alex looked...well, he looked amazing in a tux, the black and white really suited his pale complexion and his electric blue eyes were practically giving off sparks.

But inside his eyes? There was no expression and there hadn't been for the three weeks him and Emberlynn had been engaged.

"You look so good!" Emberlynn squealed. "We're meeting Freya and the gang, by the way. And I so love this restraunt Freya picked out-"

Emberlynn broke herself off as she glanced back at Alex and saw that he wasn't looking at her.

He was looking out of the huge glass window that peered out onto the sky. The sky was full of stars in the red-purple-black that was the smoggy city sky. There were so few stars, but Alex caught sight of them through his vampiric eyes.

"Niamh..." He muttered, as if not really listening to himself.

"Shut up!" Yelled Emberlynn and he looked at her with eyes so full of nothingness that she stamped her foot angrily like a three-year-old and pressed the button beside the door to call a taxi. "Forget her, Alex."

Alex didn't answer.

Emberlynn got even angrier. "She's not worth it!"

Alex shot her a glare. "Don't you talk about her like that you poisonous-"

"What?" Emberlynn said, although she was careful to cut him off at the same time. She didn't want to hear his ungratefulness. "Come on, Alex. Name one thing that she has and I don't."

"My heart." Alex said.

There was silence in the room until Alex gave a short, sad laugh and walked out of the door.

xxxxx

"Niamh: this is Pandora," Her dad gestured to a willowy blonde woman with sleepy hazelnut eyes, she smiled shyly at Niamh.

"Niamh, I've been waiting to meet you for so long."

"Thanks," Niamh said flavourlessly.

"I want you to meet my daughter, Karin."

Niamh looked up at a girl who closely resembled her mother with the blonde hair and brown eyes, only she was small and cute with rosy cheeks.

"Hi," Karin smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello," Niamh said.

"Karin's about your age, if a bit younger," Pandora smiled. "I'm sure you two will be great friends."

Niamh and Karin were left together in the living room with a board game between them and Niamh had the odd sensation of feeling incredibly alone in the world.

Dad had Pandora, Pandora had Karin, and Karin had Pandora. In short, they all made a wonderful family.

And Niamh? She was the leftovers of a family who had been killed by the fiancée of the boy she had loved.

Life was funny like that.

"I love your blue eyes," Karin was saying. "They're really individual, you know. I have silly old brown."

"Brown's not a bad colour," Niamh said in the thick, fake sweet voice she had cultivated to mask the break she sometimes got out of a sudden spasm of grief.

Soulmates, huh? Is this what it did to you?

It felt like she was starving and whatever she did she just couldn't get rid of the starving ache.

_I DON'T LOVE YOU!_

"Shut up!!" Niamh screamed, bolting to her feet.

Karin stopped in mid-sentence and looked up. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and her mouth was slightly open.

"I...I'm s-sorry." She gulped.

"Huh?" Niamh's brain refocused and she shook her head. "Oh God, no. _I'm_ sorry. I do that sometimes, it's an involuntary reflex kinda thing..."

"O-oh," Karin bit her lip and for one guilt-stricken second, Niamh thought she was going to cry. But then she said, "It's because of your family isn't it? Look, don't worry, I understand." She gave Niamh an angelic smile. "I'd do the same."

Niamh felt her guilt thicken even more. Her family hardly even came into it. And that made her feel sick and dirty. Didn't she even care about her own mother? Her own baby sister?

Niamh jumped as Karin's phone sounded and she picked it up, giving Niamh an apologetic look.

"Hello?"

Niamh politely went away into the newly refurbished kitchen whilst Karin talked on the phone.

She poured herself a drink.

Water.

Love is a lot like water. She thought. It's hard to describe the taste.

After a few minutes Karin came back out. "I'm sorry," She said. "My friend wanted to tell me about this new club she just discovered."

"Oh?" Niamh sipped her water.

"It's called the Black Iris."

Smash.

The glass dropped onto the floor and shattered, Karin screamed and jumped back.

Dad and Pandora came rushing into the kitchen.

"What? What is it?" Dad demanded.

All eyes fixed on Niamh who stood rigid, fixed to the spot, her hand over her mouth, her eyes welling up.

She remembered. She remembered Alex telling her about the Black Iris where he hung out. It was a place where she could find him.

Only...she had said such terrible things. If he never forgave her she would understand.

But if she didn't snatch the chance she would be dead for the rest of her life.

"Karin," Niamh whirled round to face her urgently. "Where is the Black Iris?"

"Er...I..." Karin looked wildly at her phone. "My friend text me the address...but it's a really dangerous club. It has a bad reputation and so on."

Of course it did. Niamh wouldn't expect anything less from it.

"Only girls who are...you know...suicidal usually go there."

"In that case," Niamh said. "It would be rude for me to go anywhere else."

"Niamh," Her dad stepped forward like he was trying to capture a grazing deer. "What's wrong? And what's this about an...iris was it? A club? No, Niamh. I won't allow you anywhere near any sort of-"

"Do you have the address?" Niamh extended her hand towards Karin for the phone.

"Well, yeah but..." Karin glanced at Niamh's dad worriedly.

Niamh snatched the phone off her. And passed her eyes over the address.

It was one of the most secluded parts of town.

Perfect.

"Give Karin back her phone!" Pandora said shrilly.

"I will." Niamh said. "If I come back." She glanced at Karin. "I'm sorry; I'm a nice person really. Well, I used to be. But I fell in love you see and now it's all a bit complicated." She smiled at the girl. "You've been a great friend."

Karin looked shaken, but she managed a confused smile. "Uh..."

"NIAMH!" Niamh's dad raged, his face was turning purple. He was completely used to his obedient daughter. The kind of girl who preferred cuddly animals to boys, even in her teenage years. The perfect daughter.

The girl with the fiery blue eyes and the hair that seemed to turn black under the light of the kitchen was someone he hardly knew.

She looked strong, wilful, determined...and beautiful. More beautiful than she had done.

The kind of beauty that only belonged in sunsets or across the surface of the ocean whilst the light shines upon it.

"Goodbye, dad." Niamh said. Her voice was cold and distant in the way that told him that she was already in another place. "I'm going now."

"Niamh!"

His shouts mingled with the sound of rain as Niamh flung open the French windows and pelted out across the gravel drive.

Karin's phone with the address was in one hand, the other hand dug into the pocket of her jeans.

Just enough.

Just enough for a taxi.

She was lucky.

Fate, she decided. Was getting its own way.

She didn't expect Alex's boundless love as it had been. One cannot turn back time. But she needed to see him. Even if he killed her, she wanted to look into those beautiful, wonderful electric blue eyes and say the three words she had never told him.

_I love you._


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

The music in the Black Iris thumped like a million feet were stamping at the same time.

Alex sat at the bar, his tie was loose and he watched the walls expressionlessly as Emberlynn and her girl friends chattered overhead.

"Oh, he's so _cute_!" One of the friends cooed, staring at him.

"Hot as hell." Nodded another.

Alex tried not to seem too disgusted. Only a month ago he would be enjoying this kind of attention, amused, as it were, and play upon it.

But now...everything was completely different.

"Hey,"

Alex looked round. "Ash?" He said.

Ash looked slightly wary. "You haven't been here for days, weeks even."

Alex's voice was dry. "And you came here for me? Aww, you're too adorable."

"That's what all the girls say," Ash sat next to him.

Alex had changed a lot. His eyes were dull like blunt metal. Totally different from the lively, snarky, rebellious eyes that challenged anyone that looked into them.

"You've changed." Ash said simply.

"Is that what all the girls say afterwards?"

Ash looked over his shoulder at Emberlynn. "But you're supposed to be in love."

Alex sipped his drink.

"Or not."

Alex sipped his drink again.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"You know, Ash, you're really annoying."

"Because the opposite of annoying is people who ignore you?"

Alex snapped a glance at him. "Quiet down, kid, you haven't seen enough of the world to mouth off like that."

"Who made your eyes go like that?"

"Not Emberlynn."

"Thought so."

"Well aren't you observant."

Ash smirked. "You're in love aren't you?"

Alex looked away. "Insanely." He said. "Happy?"

"With who?"

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

xxxxx

"So where to?"

"The Black Iris."

The driver of the taxi looked startled. "Are you sure?"

Niamh bit back sarcasm. "I have the money for it."

"It's not that...it's just, it's got a bad-"

"Reputation? Yeah, I don't care." Niamh said.

"Look, kid, I know you may think what goes on there but..." The driver shook his head. "I once met a few partygoers from there...it's like...they're even human." He looked embarrassed at his weird outburst and shrugged. "You sure you want to go there?"

_He won't take me there._

Niamh bit her lip. She was running out of options.

The only other idea was...

She leant back on the seat and rested her elbow on it.

_Act._ She thought. _Act._

She imitated Alex and Emberlynn's confident tone.

"Oh really?" She said, wrapping her tongue around the words as best she could. "And what makes you think I don't have my own inhuman side?"

The driver cast a look at her and found his eyes fixed.

She was beautiful in the street lamps. Her blue eyes were almost unrecognisable from the calm blue they had been.

And she was so determined that she seemed to burn like a candle.

"Uh..." The driver said.

"Mister," Niamh laid a patronising hand on the drivers shoulder and patted it like you'd pat a dog. "I suggest you drive."

Silence.

"_**Fast**_."

The car zoomed into incredible action and Niamh finally acknowledged the shaking in her hands and knees. She felt scared.

Cold and clammy.

If Alex was here he would spoon her and kiss her neck softly.

"_I love you butterfly. Don't be scared."_

Niamh missed him so much that it made her eyes sting and her stomach hurt.

xxxxx

Alex broke off talking and started.

"What?" Ash said.

Alex touched his shoulder almost subconsciously. "Niamh..." He murmured, "She's scared."

"How can you tell?" Ash asked.

"I just can," Alex's eyes were hard and violent. "She's scared and I can't reach her. I keep trying to, but...the fear is just too strong."

The hardness in his eyes was replaced by dark self-loathing.

"I can't help her." He said. "What if she's cold? Or alone? Or hurt?"

"What if she is?" Said Ash casually.

One of Night World's scariest vampires made his scariest smile and his scariest voice said.

"If she is then the person who hurt her will quite simply die."

"I see," Ash said and cleared his throat. "Anyway, distract yourself by telling me the rest of this story. It's getting good."

Alex gave him a dirty look, and then sighed; his eyes were shielding themselves again.

Niamh... He thought desperately. Please, please, be safe.

xxxxx

"Is this it?" Demanded Niamh.

"J-just around the corner." The driver said.

Niamh nodded. "How much do I owe you?"

"F-forget it!" The driver stopped the car swiftly. "Just go!"

"Thanks," Niamh hopped out and the taxi disappeared into the night.

It was cold outside and the air was biting.

The damn taxi hadn't taken her all the way. Niamh could see a club quite far away, it looked ominous and dark.

A place that the old Niamh would have been terrified of.

But love made you do really crazy things.

Niamh started running for the second time that night.

xxxxx

"So you really love this girl then." Ash observed.

"Gee, Ash," Alex said brightly. "What gave it away?"

"I didn't say I wasn't in love," Ash's violet eyes were distant. "She reminds me kinda of Mary-Lynette, your Niamh."

"That's cute," Alex said. "You don't seem at all surprised by the way."

"It's happened before and it will happen again," Said Ash. "Only, I don't get why she asked you to marry Emberlynn."

Alex shrugged and half-smiled. "If she asked me to kill myself I would. If she told me to never drink blood again then I would. It's funny how life goes, huh?"

"Alex," Emberlynn appeared from nowhere and tugged at his tie. "The girls are all going home. Maybe we should go home too. If you know what I mean."

Ash looked sympathetic.

"Oh hi, Ash," Emberlynn smiled. "Didn't see you there. Aren't me and Alex just the perfect soulmates?"

Alex suddenly gritted his teeth and stood up.

"My soulmate," He said, and then broke off.

He stared at the other end of the Black Iris.

"My soulmate," He said. "Is over there."


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

It didn't take Niamh long to spot Alex.

She had pelted through the rain that had begun to fall as soon as she had stepped out of the taxi. Her jeans and top were soaked through and her hair was in dark rat's tails that hung around her eyes which still burned determinedly.

The club was full of people and the constantly changing lights hurt her eyes.

And then she saw him.

Standing there, looking like he always had done.

He was dressed in a tux, a contrast to his casual look, but his hair was dark and silky and it fell over those beautiful eyes.

Those beautiful, wonderful, brilliant electric blue eyes.

The moment he saw her, those eyes went very wide and turned a colour that melted into the richest baby blue there was.

"Niamh..." She saw his lips move.

"ALEX!" Niamh cried.

The Black Iris went quiet, everyone turned to stare at the human who had just walked in, drenched and hysterical.

Emberlynn's amber eyes flared up. Her gaze was unpredictable.

Alex could hardly believe it.

His world suddenly gained colour and life.

Ash coughed. "I assume...that's Niamh?"

But before Alex could reply, Emberlynn's high voice rang out.

"Fresh blood everyone!" She shouted. "Free for all!"

xxxxx

Niamh hardly even heard Emberlynn's scream, her eyes were fixed on Alex.

But as soon as Alex's gaze went suddenly dark, she knew that whatever Emberlynn had said, it couldn't have been a very good thing.

When was Emberlynn's voice _ever_ a good thing?

"RUN!" Alex shouted just as a dozen Nightworlders sprang at Niamh.

To them, it was another fun game to indulge in.

The fewer morals it had the better.

Only, no one had counted on Alex.

Niamh had been knocked onto the floor, winded. And closed her eyes, waiting for death.

She couldn't even see her attacker, but she recognised the steely grip as that of a vampire.

Then she heard a tearing sound and when she looked up she felt a petrified scream catch in her throat.

The vampire's head had been ripped off.

And Alex stood over her with a wooden switchblade that had gone dark with blood.

His eyes had a fire in them that Niamh barely knew.

A fire full of loss, hope and...terrible, terrible anger.

Alex looked at her. "Niamh, run!"

Niamh remembered this.

It was when he had first saved her.

When Ruen, Silas and Emberlynn had attacked them for the first time and he had shielded her when she couldn't run. Gotten hurt because of her weakness.

Well, Niamh wasn't a very strong girl. But she wasn't about to let him hurt again.

She shot forward onto her feet and snatched his arm.

Warm heat energy filled his skin as she touched him and their connection buzzed like a live wire.

He stared at her, looking gorgeous to him, even in her 'drowned rat' look.

"Not without you!" She yelled over the sudden hubbub of the room as everyone stared at her and then Alex in shock. "I'm not leaving you again!"

For a moment, Alex just stood there and drank in the words.

A feeling he had suppressed for as long as he could remember, welled up inside him.

Love.

Pure, unconditional adoration.

He knew he belonged solely to her.

"Alright," Alex suddenly smiled, he glanced over his shoulder at Ash and waved and then at the rising tide of angry vampires, including Emberlynn. "When you put it that way,"

Niamh felt herself lift off the ground as he swooped her up in his arms.

"You know I'd never let you leave without me again, butterfly." Alex whispered.

And in an invisible flash: they were gone.

xxxxx

Emberlynn's mouth was open.

She looked at Ash as if he'd supply an answer.

Ash took a sip of his cocktail. "Well would you look at that," He said calmly.

He waited for Emberlynn to explode.

To go on the rampage.

To scream.

But she made a sound that sent chills up his spine.

Emberlynn was laughing.

Hysterical and ominous, her laughter bounced off the walls of the Black Iris.

"Oh, Alex," She said. "Did you think I'd give up so easily, darling?"

xxxxx

The rain was thick and it was hard to see through it, but Niamh barely even cared.

Alex stopped in the entrance of a local park to put her back on her feet and instantly took off his jacket and draped it over her head.

But Niamh still didn't let go of his shirt.

"Niamh," Alex began.

But he didn't get far.

Niamh's grip on his shirt suddenly intensified and she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Alex had never dreamed that anything could feel so amazing.

He closed his eyes and his hands moved up into her hair and on her neck.

Niamh felt the familiar sparks of just _Alex_ as she felt him press against her.

There would be no meaning to life without you, Alex. She thought. None.

When the kiss finally broke, Alex looked down at her as she peeked out of his jacket which was still round her head.

His gaze was full of awe as he saw her pretty eyes reflected in the light of the moon.

"Niamh," He tried again, rather brokenly. "Not that I'm putting pressure on you to stay or anything, but if you ever leave me again I don't think I could live. Even if you asked me to."

Niamh bit her lip.

"Like I said," Alex continued. "You don't even have to love me. I swear I'll never try and be more than a friend if that's the way you want it. If you just let me be around you and see you and hear you, I could die happy. Please. I know I've killed lots of people and I know I'm not human. I could hardly deserve you like this. As a monster. But-"

"Okay," Niamh said. "I'm going to cry if you put yourself down _one more time_."

Alex blinked. "Huh?"

It was the most ungraceful thing she had ever heard him say.

His voice was full of incredulity and surprise.

"Alex," Niamh said slowly. "I should have said this the second I saw you trying to beat up that jock back at school."

Alex looked resigned. She was going to leave him again. Alex wasn't sure he could take it.

Then, all of a sudden, Niamh put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look directly in her eyes.

"Look, Alex," She said. "I love you."

Alex's eyes widened.

"I love you so much that my heart can't bear it," Niamh said. "You're brave and amazing and everytime I think about you I feel like kissing you. I don't want you to be the only one loving. The only one protecting." She slipped the jacket off her head so that the rain fell on both of them.

"I want to protect you too," She said. "You have fears just like everyone else. I want to help you with your nightmares and tell you everything will be okay. I don't want you to have to try to be there for me all the time; I want us to be there for each other. I just wanted you to know what I'm in love with you and if you ever leave me then I'd die."

Alex stared at her. "N-Niamh...?" He said.

He took in Niamh as she was now, water dripping from her hair and face. From her eyes.

The old, scared Niamh was still a part of her, but a Niamh that could keep up with him had been born.

A Niamh that wouldn't let him hurt.

Because even vampires get scared sometimes.

Alex blinked and then he pulled her into a hug that took the breath out of her.

"Niamh," He murmured. "I think you do this on purpose. Making me fall in love with you all over again."

"Perish the thought," Niamh muttered into his neck.

"Only," Alex sounded slightly indignant. "When did _I_ ever need protecting?"

"Men always need protecting," Niamh smiled.

"Well that's kind of emasculating," Alex commented, he sounded exactly like he had always done. Moody and childish.

Just how Niamh loved him.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Niamh assured him.

She looked into the park. "Have you ever tried singing in the rain?"

"I believe I heard an incredibly cheesy song about it once."

"Okay, how about dancing?" Niamh tugged him over to the park.

Alex sighed. "Right now? Like _right now_?" He looked hopeful. "What about a nice five star hotel with a double bed...?"

"Dance." Niamh ordered.

"Fine."

He sounded moody, but Niamh needed to feel the freezing droplets on her face. It refreshed her.

Made her lighter.

Made her _want_ to dance.

Alex, meanwhile, found park bench to sit on. He looked particularly hilarious in his tux, sitting on a park bench in the middle of the pouring rain.

Like a painting.

He smiled as Niamh whirled round and round in circles, her arms out.

"How old are you?" He murmured.

"I heard that."

Happiness, that had been so foreign, became real again. She laughed as the rain splashed on her nose.

Alex watched her, his chin in his hand.

_What a child._ He thought. _And yet, I appear to be falling even deeper in love because of it._

He cast his thoughts back to her in the Black Iris.

Only Niamh could get away with _that_ particular stunt.

And Emberlynn-

_Emberlynn_.

Something that felt like ice collected in his stomach and his gaze shot up.

Niamh was gone.

"Niamh!" He shouted. "_Niamh!_"

Then he caught the scent of blood.

Like a trapped spring unleashed he sprang forwards into a tight knot of trees.

The first thing that caught his gaze was Niamh on the ground, blood running from her neck.

Above her stood Emberlynn.

When she saw him, she gave him a bedazzling smile.

"Why hello, Alex, darling." She beamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: A new Forbidden Addiction chapter? Jeez, Armageddon really _is_ on its way…

Eighteen

"Emberlynn," Alex said tightly. "Are you familiar with the concept of 'letting it go'?"

Emberlynn smiled prettily. "Apparently not, love."

"_Don't call me that!_"

"Alex…" Niamh managed, the rain was in her eyes, but he stood out vividly in her line of vision.

"Don't worry, butterfly," Alex said softly. "She's not going to hurt you."

"Yes," Niamh heaved herself onto her side. "That's obviously the last thing she wants."

Lightning cracked overhead and Emberlynn's oily pupils lit up and Alex could now see the madness that lingered behind them. That subtle hint that behind that pretty face something was very, very wrong.

"Alright, Alex," Emberlynn whispered. "Right here, right now: tell me you love me."

Alex felt sick at the idea.

"Do you realize how many milliseconds it would take me to disembowel your little Niamh right here and-"

"Okay!" Alex shouted over the gathering thunder- the rain was now pouring down on all three of them. "Okay, I'll do what you want! Just, please, don't hurt her!"

Niamh reached behind her.

"Good boy!" Emberlynn cooed. "Now…get on your knees."

Alex dropped to his knees quickly.

His mind was already coming up with thousands of strategies to save Niamh.

All of which were rejected.

They all put her in some kind of danger and that went against Alex's very aesthetic.

"Now, take my hand," Emberlynn said.

Alex took it.

"Ask me to marry you."

Alex didn't dare risk a glance at Niamh. "I-"

"Alex," Niamh said and now he did look at her. She was looking up at him, her face streaming with rain and her eyes a dark blue. "Don't be a pussy."

And her left arm shot out at Emberlynn.

At first there was amusement, on Emberlynn's face, then surprise, then pain as she recoiled back, staggering onto the grass, staring at Alex's wooden switchblade embedded in her side.

"Oh yeah," Niamh got to her feet. "I went there."

Alex stared. "How the-?"

"_Bitch!_" Emberlynn spat, ripping the blade out of her side. "You poisonous little-!"

"That," Alex gaped. "Was _so_ awesome."

"I know, right?" Niamh felt more than a little shaken, but inside she was glowing.

Alex snatched her waist and pressed her up against him, nuzzling her neck like an adoring cat. "Oh God, I love you."

Niamh rolled her eyes. "The more you say it, the more meaning it loses."

"I disagree completely, butterfly," Alex whispered. "The more you say it, the stronger it gets."

"Uh, _hello_?" Emberlynn spat.

"Oh, yes," Alex turned towards her. "Forgot about you."

Niamh picked up a small, but sharp branch from the ground and leveled it at Emberlynn. "I'll do it."

Alex laid a hand on hers. "No, butterfly. That's my job."

"But…you can't hurt a woman."

"Hurting women is something only the vilest, most disgusting breed of men do," Alex agreed. "But if there is even the slightest chance that you could be put into danger again, I would become the devil and more to protect you. And besides," He turned towards Emberlynn. "Can _that_ really be called a 'woman'?"

"Alex, I said I'd start protecting you." Niamh protested.

"Protect me by staying safe- I'd have less heart attacks that way." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her soft fingertips. "As if I'd let my love's beautiful hands get dirty."

Emberlynn half shook her head as Alex raised the branch. "You won't," She was grinning inanely into the rain and Niamh trembled as, when the lightning flashed, her drenched faced resembled a skull. "You won't kill me just to protect that human, I know you won't. Night World will hunt you. You wouldn't dare risk a lifetime on the run for that girl."

"Oh?" Alex's electric blue eyes shone in the tempest that rose around them, the wind whipping his jet hair out of his eyes. "Wanna bet?"

And the branch came sweeping down in time with the thunder that rattled in the sky.

xxx

The bored hotel clerk, watching the clock for the end of his shift, was stunned to see two beautiful, dripping wet teenagers run into the lobby.

Well, one ran. The black-haired guy was holding the girl in his arms.

"Alex!" The girl protested. "I want to walk."

"And I want to carry you," The guy said. "It appears we have reached a dilemma."

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yes, my good sir," The guy nodded and the girl rolled her eyes. "I want your best suite, champagne, double bed, a shower big enough for two- the works."

"Er," Began the clerk, but the guy brought out an American Express and shut him up.

He watched them as the guy insisted on carrying the girl up the stairs, despite her protests.

It must be nice to be young.

xxx

"Alex," Niamh sighed, looking around the overly-luxurious hotel room. "You really didn't have to go to all this trouble. It's just me."

Alex frowned. "What do you mean 'just' you? It's _because_ it's you."

Niamh took off her wet clothes in the bathroom and donned a fluffy bathrobe, when she came back Alex had already poured her champagne.

"Alex," She fussed. "At least take off your wet clothes."

"You come first." He said simply, as if it was an accepted fact.

Niamh's eyes narrowed. "And why did you order a shower big enough for two?"

Alex's eyes glinted. "I think you know why."

"Alex-"

"I know, I know," He kissed a lock of her hair tenderly. "We'll take it as slowly as you want."

"Really?" Niamh stepped forward and kissed him softly, her hands running through his hair.

Alex almost buckled. "W-well," He managed. "If you want me to restrain myself, you've got to be easy on me, butterfly."

"What if I don't want to?" Niamh whispered and kissed him again.

Before she knew it, they were on the bed. Alex's body was still damp from the rain and Niamh had never felt as alive as she did when he kissed her.

"Niamh," Alex rasped. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"In that case," Niamh smiled up at him through her hair. "You can do anything you want."

"Oh, butterfly," Alex kissed her shoulder and leaned over to kiss her lips.

"Room service!" Somebody hammered on the door.

Alex growled. "Someone's going to die tonight." But his eyes softened as Niamh giggled. "You find my pain funny do you, sweetheart?"

"As always." Niamh smiled.

xxx

Niamh had never dreamed that she would do the things she did with Alex that night, any time before she was married.

He stopped at the very last second- he knew that Niamh wanted to go slow.

Even though it took every last drop of his strength to restrain himself.

As they lay in bed, the clock's neon '1:30AM' the only light in the room, save the moonlight coming in from the wide windows behind the bed, they fell to talking.

Niamh lay curled up in Alex's arms, running her fingers up and down his collarbone. "Where should we go after this? Emberlynn said Night World would be hunting us."

Alex stroked her hair. "I have some connections. We could go stay with my emotionally unavailable childhood friend, Seth Blacklight. Or my second cousin, Jace Everton- although I don't really know him that well, I doubt we're very similar. Hell, we could even crash with Ash and Mary-whatshername."

"Alex," Niamh said. "What about a place of our own?"

Alex sighed. "That would be the ideal, wouldn't it?"

"Do you…?" Niamh began, then trailed off.

Alex looked down, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "What is it, butterfly?"

"I know this is sudden, but do you want kids?"

Alex frowned. "But, if you still want me to turn you into a vampire, you won't be able to have them."

Niamh looked up. "Aren't you a vampire too?"

"I am indeed," Alex smiled. "But I was born into it. We can have kids."

"And I can have kids whilst I'm still human." Niamh said. "So, do you want that?"

Alex looked worried. "I'm not quite sure what kind of father I'd make."

"A terrible role model who will spoil their appetites and protect them no matter what," Niamh smiled. "That's the kind of dad you'd be."

Alex grinned at her. "Better call Social Services before they're born then," He sat up. "The thing is, butterfly, I can't imagine loving them as much as I love you. I don't want to, you know, be one of those parents who never has any time."

"Well," Niamh said. "I'm not sure either. I don't want to wait too long, but not right away either. And anyway, we'll always have each other."

Alex kissed her. "I'm just the second opinion, butterfly. Everything's your call."

Niamh ruffled his hair and he practically purred. He was doing it again- that incredibly frustrating, incredibly sexy 'your humble servant' thing.

Very chivalric. Very adorable.

Niamh settled herself down in his arms again and basked in the thing they _did_ have.

Time.

At this point, and now and forever, they could rake their hands through it and love each other and, maybe, one day they'd get scared or worried or angry about something, only to turn around and find that they still had the one they loved with them.

Their soul mate.

No argument or lack of trust could change the fact that they were born with the purpose of being together.

Niamh fell asleep for a few hours, but when she awoke, Alex's eyes were on her.

His pupils were dark and loving.

"My darling," He murmured and Niamh's heart panged with love.

Out of the windows leading onto the balcony, a pink horizon was spreading and Niamh got out of bed to go and stand by the window and watch the sun rise.

Alex slid open the french window door and offered her his hand, grinning. "Madam, by your leave."

"You're crazy!" Niamh laughed, holding the cotton nightdress she had found in the wardrobe as the cold breeze caught the hem. "It's freezing out there!"

"I'm freezing too," Alex led her onto the balcony. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

"Is this how you courted all those years ago?"

"This is how I court still," Alex pouted. "I'm a romantic."

Niamh laughed and the breeze whirled around them again, Alex in his shirt and jeans and her in her nightdress- a pretty silly sight for any early riser who happened to be passing by.

"Very well," She curtsied. "As you please, sir."

"As you please, my lady."

He caught her wrists and whirled her around and around as the sky became marigold.

Just when she thought she would fly away like a spinning top, he pressed her close to his heart- a place that she would never leave for the rest of eternity.

"I love you," Alex said, looking at her in awe as she stood there in the sunrise's light. "I adore you, my butterfly."

Niamh regarded him with a small smile at her mouth. "I bet you say that to all the girls, Lord Alex."

Alex laughed and whirled her around. "You're much mistaken, Lady Niamh. I am very much offended."

"Sorry, my darling," Niamh touched his face and his electric blue eyes flickered shut. "I'll have to find some way to make it up to you."

THE END

xxx

StarXedluver12: Well, kind of anyway. I may do one shots, but this is the official end of Forbidden Addiction. To all my darling, darling, beautiful, stunning, (insert adoring adjective here) readers- thank you so much for your saint-like patience. I wish you all the greatest happiness, God bless and for God's sake review!


End file.
